


Do You Know How Fast You Were Going?

by 22_Ti, pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Aubrey, F/F, Fancy Suits, Fast Cars, Motorcycles, Mystery, Romance, Scientist Stacie, Sexy Times, Speeding, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Dr. Conrad has a lead foot which leads her to meet Detective Posen in the worst of situations. Luckily, Posen is better at her job than Conrad is at controlling her speed or herself.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 69
Kudos: 86





	1. License and Registration Please

Detective Posen huffed her frustration into the cold air of the patrol car. Of course, she got the one with the busted heater. Her uniform itched; she definitely doesn’t miss having to wear it daily. Posen finally had her shield, but being the department was understaffed meant the junior detectives still had to clock a certain amount of patrol time to help fill in the gaps. To top things off, she left her coffee on the roof of the car this morning. She was parked on the side of the highway, radar gun in hand. She could see her breath inside the cab of the freezing car. Overall, it had been a shitty morning.

A black motorcycle zoomed by, making the radar gun go berserk. She quickly flipped her lights on and pursued the biker. The cyclist promptly pulled over to the side of the road. Detective Posen called into dispatch, “Unit 36 to dispatch,” the static of the radio filled the cab. 

**Pssht** “Go ahead 36,” the dispatcher responds. 

“Got a black Harley pulled over on Highway 280 near the airport. Plate number, Victor, X-Ray, Ida, 7,1,3.

“10-4,” the radio hissed and after a few seconds, “That plate comes back to a black Harley registered to an Anastasia Conrad.” 

“10-4, dispatch,” the detective released her mic button and proceeded to get out of her patrol car to approach the decked out Harley. She walked with an air of confidence, with one hand on her holster. The driver was in skin-tight leather pants, a black leather jacket, black high heeled boots, and a black enclosed helmet with a tinted shield.  _ Damn, that’s sexy.  _ She thought before completely blocking those thoughts to remain professional.

“Can you open your helmet, ma’am?” She asked with authority. When the rider complied, she was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes. “Do you realize how fast you were going? License and registration, please.” Keeping a safe distance from the motorcyclist, Posen carefully watched as the woman dug out documentation.

_ Do you realize how sexy you are in that uniform? _ Stacie couldn’t help but gawk at the hot police officer who had pulled her over. She unzipped the upper pocket on her jacket sleeve, where she kept her vehicle documentation and handed it over. “My license is in my wallet.” She motioned inside her jacket. “May I?” When the officer nodded, Stacie dug out her wallet and retrieved her license.

The detective glanced at the license. “I’ll be right back, ma’am.” She stepped back to her patrol car to run the driver’s information. As she was typing in the name on the license, she paused and watched as the rider dismounted the motorcycle and pulled off her helmet. Dark brown hair came cascading down past her shoulders. She looked at the woman’s license. “5’8”, damn.”

Once everything cleared, the detective watched the rider a bit longer before exiting her patrol car. She handed the paperwork back to Stacie. “I’m letting you off with a verbal warning this time,” she was horrified to hear herself say. She mentally collected herself before admonishing, “Slow down, Ms. Conrad. Next time you may not be as lucky.” 

Stacie leaned down a bit and focused on the officer’s name badge. “Yes, ma’am, Officer Posen.”

“It’s Detective Posen,” Aubrey said with gritted teeth as this was another reason she disliked riding patrol as a junior detective. She’d worked hard for her promotion and could not wait until she could reap the respect the position deserved.

“Detective Posen, then.” Stacie did her best to mask her smirk as the  _ detective _ strode back to her car. She watched until the policewoman climbed into her car and sat there finishing paperwork, she assumed. Then, Stacie wrapped her hair into a mock-bun and positioned her helmet back snuggly on her head, buckling the chinstrap. She climbed back on her bike, and the engine rumbled to life as she twisted the ignition key. With one backward glance, she shifted the bike into gear and roared off.

The detective watched the sleek, black motorcycle take off down the street, staying right under the posted speed limit. Pressing her lips together, she chastised herself at letting the woman off with a verbal warning. She never recalled not citing someone for an infraction in her entire career, especially a motorcyclist, since those riders were often called organ donors on two wheels. She hit her mic, “Unit 36 to dispatch.”

“Go ahead 36,”

“I’m clear off that stop,” she said into her mic. 

“10-4” dispatch responded.

* * *

Stacie chuckled as she repositioned her helmet on her head, leaving her hair out, flowing behind her. The  _ detective _ was still sitting where she made the stop, so she was careful to follow all the traffic regulations as she started her bike and rode off. She knew she had to concentrate on her driving, but damn it, Stacie was distracted. The  _ detective _ was hot. 

Of course, Stacie did have a thing for women in uniform. But that Posen was more than a patrol officer intrigued her. Determination and gumption to fight up that career ladder in an often male-dominated field. Stacie knew all about the battles women face when surrounded by men.

Before Stacie realized it, she was pulling into her driveway. Thoughts of uniforms and power drifting into her subconscious had somehow considerably shortened her drive. She garaged her bike and went inside, whistling as she fixed herself a neat bourbon and enjoyed her drink as she thought of the blonde  _ detective. _ And what glorious thoughts they were. Stacie reveled in how she could take a five-minute interaction with someone she found attractive and enjoy hours of pleasure in after-thought.

* * *

Posen was on her next to last shift of having to work patrol hours ever. But she was working the overnight shift, which she really hated, but excitement filled her veins to know she was almost done with this. It’s a little after one in the morning on a Sunday when a shiny black Porsche zipped by.

“Unit 36- to dispatch, got a black Porsche pulled over on highway 280. Georgia tag, 1-5-2 Lincoln-Boy-Victor.”

**Pshht** , the radio buzzed, “Okay, 36, the plates come back to an Anastasia Conrad.”

“Not again,” Posen thought to herself. She can’t believe she is pulling over the same woman she just gave a warning to a week ago. 

She approached the driver’s side of the Porsche. The tinted window was difficult to see through, borderline illegal. She stood beside the car, hand on her holster out of habit, and motioned for the driver to roll down the window. A blast of heat came from the interior of the Porsche for which she was thankful, as it provided some relief to the chill of her patrol vehicle and the air around her.

Then, she saw Stacie, who was dressed in a sleeveless red dress with a plunging V-neck, that left little to the imagination. A sexy side slit exposed silky white skin on one leg while keeping the other cloaked in mystery. She swallowed a few times as her mouth had gone bone dry. “Ms. Conrad?” Aubrey didn’t quite trust her voice and hoped her eyes being glued to Stacie’s chest wasn’t obvious.

“Detective Posen,” Stacie greeted, brow raised in interest to where the detective’s eyes had fallen. 

“Do you know how fast you were going?” Posen finally got her wits about her and was now looking at her face instead of all the skin on display. 

Stacie looked at the dashboard of her car and back up at the policewoman. “You are the one with the radar gun.” She knew she shouldn’t goad the detective, but that doesn’t keep her from shamelessly flirting. She handed over her license and registration.

The detective sighed and raised her citation holder from her side, flipped it open, and began to write. Stacie took in a sharp breath, fearing her sarcasm had been a bit too much and might be resulting in a traffic ticket. “I wish you would slow down, Ms. Conrad. We have speed limits for a reason - safety: yours and others around you. I’m going to issue you a written warning this time. Sign here,” she pointed. “This is just an acknowledgment that we spoke. Here’s your copy. Please slow down.”

_ What the fuck has gotten into me?  _ Posen thought as she watched the car pull away. She normally didn’t get distracted by a pretty woman, and she  _ never  _ gave out traffic warnings. Then again, Ms. Conrad was more than just a pretty woman. She was dazzling.  _ Dazzling? What the hell, Posen. Get it together. She’s not dazzling; she’s a chronic speeder - to which you’ve just issued a warning. What’s gotten into you?  _

* * *

Stacie glanced towards the crumpled warning in the passenger seat. Her thoughts immediately flashed to the detective that had pulled her over. Twice now. When she thought about how she caught Detective Posen staring at her cleavage, she chuckled. Despite the patrol uniform the detective wore, Stacie could tell Posen was hot. And her attitude… damn, that was attractive as hell.

She was low-key glad the policewoman seemed somewhat interested - at least to her physical stature - which might make scoring a date with her a bit easier. Stacie knew she looked pretty hot. She was heading back from a fundraising ball representing Conrad Industries, her father’s company. 

* * *

“One more day of this. One more day of this,” Posen repeated to herself into the cab of the patrol car a few days later.  _ Well, at least the heater works in this one.  _ She had one shift left before she was finished with patrol time for good. She couldn’t wait to work on cases that actually mattered, instead of writing driving infractions. 

A familiar, jet black motorcycle zipped by the patrol car to  _ twenty _ miles over the posted speed limit. She flipped her lights and sirens and pursued the vehicle. The older patrol car struggled and sputtered to catch up with the bike, but finally, the driver pulled over. 

“Jesus Christ, really!?” The detective yelled in the cab of the car. She should have known better than just to do a written infraction last time. She was livid with herself more than Ms. Conrad, a ticket would have sent a more stern message. But no, she had let her off on not only one, but two warnings. 

“Unit 36 to dispatch,” she says and waits for the go ahead. “Black Harley pulled over on highway 280, plates number, Victor, X-Ray, Ida, 7,1,3. No need to run it.” 

She pulled her toboggan tightly on her head to embrace for the cold chill when she opened the door. She nearly stomped to the cycle. 

“Hello, detective,” Stacie purrs, already opening her helmet. 

“Ms. Conrad,” the detective nods stiffly. “Now, I know you know how fast you were going!” 

“You remember my name? That’s sweet, but call me Stacie.”

“I’d say that’s inappropriate,” the detective replied sternly.

“And if I say I was speeding because I wanted you to pull me over again?” Stacie asked as she shook her hair loose from her helmet. 

“Even more inappropriate,” she replied. “I’m going to have to give you a ticket for reckless driving.” 

Stacie’s eyes widened “Wait, really?”

“Two warnings and you didn’t get the message. So, yes. License and registration, ma’am,” the detective demanded. 

Stacie’s face fell but she did as requested. 

The detective walked back to her patrol car to write the ticket, fuming at her earlier decision on warnings. Ms. Conrad was an obvious rebel who didn’t know a break when she was given one. She stomped back to the motorist trying to avoid how nice her legs looked in the tight leather pants. She returned her information and the ticket. 

Stacie pouted but slid the ticket in her leather jacket. “I was honestly just trying to score a date with the hot policewoman,” Stacie said, handing a white card over to the other woman. 

“Detective,” she corrected. “Wait, that’s not the point. I don’t know why you thought repeatedly breaking the law in front of law enforcement would do that for you. Have a nice day, Ms. Conrad.” The detective turned on her heels and marched back to her vehicle. Only after the biker drove off did she look at the card. It said Dr. Anastasia Conrad, Head of Research, Astro Pharmaceuticals with an office number. On the back in small precise lettering: call me, with a different number, a small heart, and the name Stacie. 

_ She thinks you’re hot _ . A smirk appeared on her face despite herself. 

* * *

Stacie wasn’t upset about the ticket. She could pay it a thousand times over and it still would not make a dent in her finances. However, the outright rejection from the sexy detective stung a little, because she definitely wasn’t used to being turned down. But, she would be lying if she said the assertiveness in the detective’s rejection wasn’t turning her on more. She hasn’t had to chase many dates, so the thought of it actually intrigued her. She started the bike and the engine roared to life with the Harley’s distinct pop-pop sound followed by a pause - pop-pop… pop-pop... pop-pop. As she was about to take off, Stacie could feel the unmistakable burn of someone staring. 

She turned to glance back at the patrol car and shot a wink to the detective, who had averted her gaze quickly when she was obviously caught staring.  _ Maybe she is interested after all. Hope she uses the card.  _


	2. 9-1-1, What’s Your Emergency?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Posen and Stacie Conrad keep running into each other under less than perfect circumstances.

Aubrey Posen felt great. She had her first big case. No more patrols, no more busted police cars, no more scratchy uniforms. She was in a grey houndstooth suit, with a crisp white button down. She stopped for a cup of coffee on the way into work. The smell of the coffee beans in the shop immediately made her crave her first sip of the day. As she pulled away from the counter, someone ran into her. After the initial burn of the hot liquid soaking onto her skin, she looked to see who made her spill piping hot coffee all over her pristine white shirt, and to her surprise it was Stacie. All the berating she had initially planned for the person who ruined her shirt completely vanished. 

Stacie’s hair was in a tight bun. She had on black square glasses, an olive sweater that really made her green eyes pop, and black slacks. It was very modest compared to the leather motorcycle suit and the red dress that had a never ending neckline that the detective had seen her in before. She had a panicked look on her face as she realized what she did, “Oh, my God. I’m sorry,” she said before looking up at the face of the person she bumped into. 

Recognition flashed across her face and Stacie looked mortified, “Detective Posen, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there. Let me buy you another cup.”

“No, I insist.” 

The detective sighed, “Venti Americano, 3 shots of espresso.”  _ She did need her caffeine fix to be able to function.  _

Stacie raised her eyebrows at the amount of caffeine but turned and ordered the blonde’s request and her own mocha latte. 

Stacie grabbed a wad of napkins as they moved out of the line. “Shadrach’s has the best coffee in town. Don't you agree, Detective?” Stacie asked as she took the napkins and started blotting at the woman’s abdomen. It made the detective jump in shock at the intrusion, but she didn’t back away or take the napkins away and do it herself like she typically would. She stood patiently, letting Stacie dry her shirt.

“Please, call me Aubrey,” she replied while checking her watch uncomfortably. She was actively trying not to think where she would rather have the brunette’s hands. Stacie threw out the napkins. 

“You know you should let me pay for a new shirt. I’ve practically ruined yours,” Stacie said as her fingers stroked down the brown stain spattered across Aubrey’s stomach. 

Aubrey looked down in a cringe, honestly trying not to think about her perfect white shirt stained in brown.  _ At least the jacket is safe.  _ Stacie’s touch made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  _ “ _ Really, the coffee is fine. Accidents happen.” Aubrey doesn’t know what has gotten into her.  _ Accidents happen?  _ If practically anyone else had done this, she would still be yelling. 

“Well, let me take you to dinner? I promise I won’t spill it on you,” Stacie asked confidently, her voice dropping an octave, her fingers still barely touching Aubrey making the detective freeze. “I gotta say I’m really disappointed that you never used my card.” 

_ Snap out of it, Posen! _ Her phone rang, interrupting the women. _ “ _ Posen,” she answered. She listened to whoever was on the other line, as Stacie stared on curiously, still softly probing at the stain on her shirt. Aubrey found listening difficult because all she could think about is where she would rather have the brunette's slender fingers. “Okay, be there in 10.” After hanging up she addressed Stacie. “I have to go.”

“Oh,” Stacie's face fell, and she removed her hands from the detective to grab their orders, “I’m sorry again about the shirt.” She said, passing Aubrey her drink. 

“No apologies necessary, thanks for the coffee. Have a great day, Ms. Conrad.” Aubrey rushed out of the coffee shop.

* * *

“9-1-1, what’s the address of your emergency?” The dispatcher instinctively leaned forward when she heard rapid breathing on the other end of the call, hoping this wasn’t a prank call.

“Someone’s in my house,” the caller whispered with a voice so faint that the dispatcher could barely hear her. She was able to squeak out enough of her address for the dispatcher to start units on the way.

“Are you alone, ma’am? Are you someplace safe?”

“I’m hiding upstairs. Please, just send someone.”

“I have help on the way. Stay on the phone with me. Can you hear the intruder?”

“Y-y-yes. They just came up the stairs.”

“They? Are there more than one?” The dispatcher was quickly typing, relaying as much information as possible to the responding officers.

“I-I-I don’t know.” The dispatcher heard the caller’s fear ratchet up a notch. “Someone is right outside my door.”

“I’m right here. If you can’t talk, it’s okay. I’ll be here. What’s your name, hon?”

After a few tense moments, the caller responded. “Stacie. Stacie Conrad.”

“Help is almost there, Stacie. Can you tell me where you are hiding? So I can tell the officers?”

“Upstairs, second room on the right, in the back of the closet.”

“Okay, Stacie. No matter what you hear, don’t come out of your hiding place until I let you know it’s alright. The police are outside your house now. Stay with me, though, Stacie.”

* * *

As Aubrey was headed home that evening, a call came across the radio. “All units, 288 Baxter Street, home invasion in progress. Home-owner is on the premises.”

Aubrey checked her location and responded. “Dispatch, this is Unit 3—umm, Detective Posen. Responding to 288 Baxter Street. ETA five minutes.” The detective clipped her car mic into the holder, flipped on her siren and lights, and headed in the direction of the address. The dispatcher was on the phone with the hiding homeowner who was in no immediate danger from the burglar. 

After Posen showed her badge to the man at the guardhouse of the gated community, she cut off both her overheads and siren per department protocol so as to not warn the perpetrators, giving them time to escape. The gargantuan houses in this community were on lots of at least half acre in size with a plethora of mature oak trees. The lawns were meticulously maintained and yards speckled with seasonal flowers, nary a weed in sight. While the streets were grated flat, many of the houses sat on hills, particularly the ones along the back border which had scenic overlooks of the greenbelt.

The detective arrived at the sprawling house right before two patrol cars. Being the senior person on the scene, Posen took charge. She and an officer readied to go through the front while she positioned other officers on either corner of the house to cut off any escape attempts. If anyone fleeing the house took off, they’d be difficult to find in the woods surrounding the houses. “Dispatch, This is Posen. We are about to enter the residence. Please advise any other units to cover the street.” Then to the other officer, she said, “Davis, are you ready to go?”

The detective motioned to the patrol officer, and they approached the massive front door which consisted of large decorative glass panes. The perpetrator had cut a small hole in the front door glass, giving him access to reach in and unlock the door. Officer Davis quietly pushed the door open and cleared the front room. The detective placed her hand on his back as they moved through the first floor, clearing rooms. 

Next was the second floor. There was a large bonus room at the top of the stairs that was the first room they cleared. Davis jerked open the closet door where the masked intruder was crouched in the corner. “Don’t move, mother fucker,” he shouted. The officer’s adrenaline was pumping as he yanked the mask from the intruder’s face and had him put his hands on his head. After cuffing him, Davis dragged the man from the closet and gave him a quick pat-down, emptying his pockets of a glass cutter, large folding knife, and zip ties. Feeling nothing else, Davis yanked the man to the hallway and joined Posen in clearing the rest of the house.

The dispatcher had informed them where the home-owner was hiding. When Davis cleared that closet, he saw the frightened woman. After pointing to the badge on his chest, he put his finger to his lips, indicating she should remain put and stay quiet. Once Aubrey and Davis were sure no other intruders were in the house, she radioed dispatch.

“Posen to dispatch.”

“This is dispatch. Go ahead.”

“One suspect in custody. The rest of the house is clear.”

Davis hauled the man to his feet. “I’ll take him down.” He nodded towards the room where the home-owner was hiding. “The home-owner is female. I think she’ll be more comfortable with you.”

Aubrey entered the room where the home-owner was hiding. The dispatcher had already disconnected with Stacie, telling her the house was clear and that an officer was coming for her. “Ma’am, it’s the police. I’m coming in, okay?” She eased the closet door open and squatted down. The woman had her head buried in her arms and was shaking like a leaf. Aubrey reached out and touched the woman’s shoulder. “It’s okay, ma’am. You’re safe now; I promise.”

When the woman looked up, Aubrey gasped as she saw familiar green eyes looking up at her. “Stacie?” Gone was the cockiness Aubrey was used to seeing. Gone was bravado. The only thing Aubrey could see was sheer terror. Relieved to see a familiar face, Stacie launched herself towards the detective, wrapping her arms around the policewoman’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

After a long while of sitting on the floor of the closet, Aubrey calmed Stacie down enough to guide her downstairs to the living room. Aubrey got up to check on the officers outside. Stacie grabbed her arm. “Please don’t leave me.” Aubrey knew that at some point she’d have to leave but she also knew that Stacie was in no shape to be alone, especially with a front door that couldn’t be secured.

“Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?” Stacie nodded. “Let’s call them.” Stacie pulled her phone back out of her pocket and used her thumb to unlock the screen before handing the phone to the detective.

“Favorites, first one.”

“Munchkin?” Aubrey wasn’t going to dial the number and ask for ‘munchkin’. 

Stacie actually smiled. “Beca. Beca Mitchell. But she  _ is _ a munchkin.”

Aubrey dialed the number, introduced herself, and explained the situation. Beca promised she’d be over immediately. Aubrey then went to get up again. Stacie stopped her with her hand. Aubrey promised she wouldn’t be gone for long. When she returned, she had two mugs of coffee. “You seemed like you needed the caffeine and the warmth. I hope you don’t mind that I used your Keurig.” Stacie took the warm cup and gratefully sipped on the beverage.

True to her word, Beca showed up. While Stacie had finally calmed down, seeing her best friend almost set her off again. “Can you stay here with Beca while I go talk to my officers?” Stacie nodded.

As the detective walked outside, she saw two other officers, marching another handcuffed man to the scene. She raised one eyebrow. “He was parked in a cargo van the next house over. When he saw us canvassing the neighborhood, he tried to jackrabbit. So we presume he was connected to this. And look what we found in the van.” The officer who wasn’t in charge of the perp tossed a cloth bag, duct tape, and rope on the hood of his patrol car. Davis walked over and exclaimed, “and this guy only had a knife and zip ties on him. This wasn’t a burglary, Detective Posen. This was an attempted kidnapping.”

“Tag the evidence and take these two guys to the station and put them both in separate rooms. I’ll be in as soon as I finish up here. Tell the desk sergeant on duty that I’m coming in for the interviews. I’m taking this case.”

“Detective Posen, are you sure you want this case?” Davis was obviously concerned. “Do you know who this is?”

“I’m quite aware who the victim is,” Aubrey huffed with an air, thinking the officer was second-guessing her. 

“Posen, that’s Stacie Conrad.” Davis paused. “You know,  _ the _ Conrads. Daughter of Charles Conrad of Conrad Industries. The guy is a billionaire.”

Aubrey tried to hide her shock. She had never made the connection although she should have. Nice bike, Porsche, nice clothes. Anastacia Conrad. Aubrey shook her head.  _ Who would have thought a rich girl would be hot and smart. _

Before leaving, she checked on Stacie again, double-checking that she was okay with Beca. “Oh, and Ms. Conrad. When you replace the window pane on your front door, I suggest you have a double deadbolt installed, one that requires a key on both sides. Or better yet, get a door without windows. Come by the station tomorrow when you feel up to it.”

* * *

The detective was mentally exhausted as she pulled into the parking lot of the station. She had not expected to see Stacie Conrad curled up in that closet and felt the emotional impact more than expected. The adrenaline blast she’d experienced was quickly draining. After gathering her wits, she shrugged into her suit jacket which she had shed at the scene, and exited her car. Using the reflection in the windows, she snugged her weapon in its holster and tugged on the bottom of her jacket to smooth out any wrinkles.

“Sgt. Moses.” Aubrey greeted the desk sergeant responsible for coordinating activities at the precinct. Are my two perps from the Conrad case in interrogation?”

The seasoned officer chuckled. “Are you really taking this case on?”

“Long as Captain Stevens doesn’t remove me.”

“Anything you need, Posen?”

“Not unless you send a rookie to Shadrach’s,” Aubrey chuckled. “Kidding.”

Posen decided to let the perpetrators wait a bit longer while she made herself a decent cup of coffee. She pulled a tiny French press from her desk and a container of ground coffee from home. While the water was heating in the microwave, she put a few tablespoons of her special ground coffee brought from home into the bottom of the press. 

The station coffee was horrendous, and her unique blend was all that she could tolerate when she was at work. She poured the hot water into the press and stirred the water and coffee a few moments. After fitting the plunger on top of the glass press, she let the coffee brew for a few minutes before lowering the plunger slowly, all the way to the bottom. And viola, her caffeine fix was ready to be poured into her insulated mug.

Aubrey secured her weapon in the hallway lockbox then poured a cup of the department sludge into a Styrofoam cup. She grabbed the first perp’s files and headed to the interrogation room. She entered and sat the coffee in front of the guy who had been caught inside the house. Just knowing he broke into Stacie’s house incensed her. She took a deep breath and pushed her feelings away.

She looked at the file. “Alex Mabrey.” The name had come from an ID the man had in his wallet. A preliminary background check returned minimal information and no criminal background, so Posen suspected the identity was counterfeited. She made a note to have his fingerprints run through NCIS as well as Interpol. “Who do you work for?” The man was silent. “I know you were hired to go after Ms. Conrad. Who hired you?”

No matter what questions she asked or how she worded them, the criminal kept his mouth shut. He wouldn’t even make eye contact with her. Whoever had paid him, must have paid him well. The detective heard a knock on the door; one of the uniforms was standing there. “Mabrey’s lawyer is here.”

“Did he make a phone call?” The officer shook his head. “Interesting. Send him up, I guess.”

Before long, a bulky man with an Italian suit was escorted to the interview area. “Frank Rabano.” He outstretched his hand which Aubrey took with disdain. My client, please?” Aubrey unlocked the heavy door and motioned him inside. After a few minutes, he banged on the door. “Mr. Mabrey and I will be leaving now.”

“Actually, Mr. Mabrey and Mr. Lyons are going nowhere, Mr. Rabano,” Aubrey retorted with an arched eyebrow. “They are being booked on aggravated burglary and attempted kidnapping. Arraignment will be in the morning.”

After he huffed his way around the interrogation area trying to throw his weight around, Posen finally heard him stomp down the stairs, cursing all the while. She knew she had a good case for both the charges, so no matter what hot-shot attorney came calling that night, these boys weren’t getting out of jail.

* * *

Aubrey had completed her paperwork before heading home the night before since she knew Ms. Conrad would be coming in first thing that morning. She wanted to make sure there’d be no problems in court since she couldn’t attend.

“Detective Posen, your witness is here,” a patrol officer called down the hallway. She waved for him to let Ms. Conrad into the detective bullpen where Aubrey’s desk was mixed in with all the other detectives’. She closed her eyes, recalling the traumatized woman from the night before, and steadied herself to take the deposition which would no doubt be painful and traumatizing.

“I know you might think this is inappropriate, but it’s more of a thank you,” Stacie blurted out as she approached the intimidating detective at her desk with a muffin basket and a cup of Shadrach’s coffee in her hands.

“I was just doing my job, Ms. Conrad,” Aubrey replied in a formal tone as Stacie set the items in a clear spot on the very organized desk. The blonde was in a navy blue pantsuit with a form fitting baby blue button down that clung to her body in all the right places. Her blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. 

“But you didn’t have to be so nice to me,” Stacie replied with her hands on her hips now that they were empty.

Aubrey sighed and rose from her seat, “I just did what anybody would have done.”

“That’s not true, Aubrey,” Stacie realized where they were and cleared her throat. “I mean  _ detective.” _

Aubrey was embarrassed at how Stacie’s voice calling her detective made her tingle. She took a sip of the coffee, and peeked into the muffin basket, because she did not know how to respond. “You remembered my order.”

“I hope you like muffins. If not, I guess you could always put them in the break room,” Stacie shrugged. 

_ Like hell I will.  _ “These are great, thanks, Ms. Conrad.” Aubrey stood from her desk, “So, may I offer you a coffee before we begin?” 

Stacie held her shaking hands out, “I think I had enough caffeine for one day. But thanks,” she responded in a nervous chuckle.

_ Poor thing. More like nerves.  _

Aubrey slipped out of detective mode before she could catch herself. Her body relaxed as she reached for the brunette's hands to steady them. “Hey, you’ve been through a lot. It will be okay,” she shushed out in a tender tone. She makes her eyes meet the forest green hue of Stacie’s. 

Stacie stared back into cobalt blue eyes.  _ I could have sworn they were green on the traffic stops.  _ Her hands immediately stopped shaking when Aubrey’s warm hands cupped hers. Stacie starred, inspecting the other woman’s eyes.  _ Are those flecks of gold?  _

The women get lost in each other’s gaze and the connection between them is palpable, like an almost visible string of energy that is readied to be vibrated the moment either plucks at it.

Stacie whispered, “I’m okay.” 

Suddenly, Aubrey remembered where they were, right in the middle of the bullpen. Her spine straightened and she jerked her hands back to her lap. “O-okay,” Aubrey cleared her throat again. “Follow me, Ms. Conrad,” she says in her normal authoritative tone. 

Aubrey led Stacie to a smaller interview room. Unlike the interrogation rooms, these were well lit with comfortable seats.

“I’m going to record this,” Aubrey stated. 

Stacie nods her head and Aubrey pressed a button on a small black mic box on the center of the table. 

“Interview with Anastasia Conrad, January 15th, 2019,” Aubrey's voice filled the small room. 

“Ms. Conrad, any idea why someone would want to abduct you?” 

Something flashed in Stacie’s eyes, it was brief, but the detective noticed something. Stacie pressed her lips in a thin line. “Maybe because I’m the heiress of a 90 Billion dollar company?” She retorted. 

Aubrey sighed, “Any reason other than ransom?” 

“Detective, I do harmless research at a subset of Conrad industries. Besides the fact that I’m heir to a huge company and worth a lot of money. There is nothing else.” 

Aubrey thought back to the card still in her pocket, worn down from handling it so much, even though she had never brought herself to use it. “I thought you were the head of research? Astro Pharmaceuticals? That doesn’t sound like just harmless research to me?” She questioned. 

Stacie seemed shocked for a moment, and then a small smile played on her lips. “You read my card?”

Aubrey cleared her throat, and changed the topic “What kind of research do you do, Ms. Conrad?”

“Actually it’s Dr. Conrad,” Stacie corrected for the first time with mirth in her eyes. 

“What kind of research do you do,  _ Dr.  _ Conrad?” Aubrey corrected with a smirk. 

“I run a pharmaceutical research company which covers a lot of ground. My main work lately has been researching…” Stacie’s pause caused Posen to lean forward. “Ahhhh, male fertility enhancements.” 

“So, you like manufacture Viagra?”

“Not exactly.” 

Before Aubrey could draw further details from Stacie, a knock on the glass, gained both women’s attention, “Excuse me a moment,  _ Doctor _ .” 

_That’s right, Detective. Take off your clothes and do what the doctor says._ Stacie thought as she ogled the detective's ass in her tight fitting pants on the way out the door. She couldn’t help but smile despite why she was in the interview with the sexy detective to begin with. 

Aubrey was good - she’d started with background information that Stacie could answer without being nervous or stressed about. She knew she’d have to relieve the previous night, but meanwhile, she was enjoying the views.

Aubrey walked to the room next door to where she knew her burly Captain was waiting in one of his always wrinkled, always ill-fitted, suits.

”This is a pretty cut and dry case. Both perps just made confessions. She is the heir to a fuck ton of money. They were going to kidnap her for ransom. There is nothing else here,” Captain Stevenson said sternly.

“But—Captain,” Aubrey protested. 

“No buts, Posen. We have other cases we need to work on,” he cut her off sternly. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Aubrey walked back to Stacie’s room, trying to gain her confidence back in just a few steps. “Dr. Conrad, we are done, follow me.” 

Aubrey explained the charges that would be pressed against Stacie’s would be kidnappers and reminded her to change her security codes. She continued as she walked Stacie out of the station. 

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Stacie requested.

“I told you. No thanks necessary. Just doing my job,” Aubrey said as they paused by the entrance.

“Not as a thank you. As that date I’ve been trying to get,” Stacie replied.

“I don’t think—“

Stacie interrupted her, “That it’s appropriate. I know. But,” Stacie stepped closer into Aubrey’s space and dropped her voice to a whisper, “I’ll wear that red dress. I seem to remember you liked it.” 

The usually confident Aubrey faltered at this. “I—“ she hesitated.

“You do like women, right?” Stacie blurted out, backing out of the blonde’s personal space. “Because if I pegged you wrong, let me know.”

Aubrey sputtered out, “No, I-um, I do. Like women, that is.”

“So, what is it? I normally don’t have to try so hard for a date.” Stacie chuckled. 

_ Really, the Captain is going to close the case anyway. Why aren’t you saying yes at this point?  _ Aubrey debated with herself a moment before digging in her jacket pocket. 

“I work crazy hours, but my cell is written on the back of that card.” She handed over the card to Stacie. “Text me and we will try to schedule that dinner.” The brunette’s green eyes sparkled even in the poor light of the station. She winked at Aubrey. 

“See you soon,  _ Detective,” _ Stacie purred before she turned around to leave.. 


	3. Take Off Your Clothes and Do What The Doctor Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey’s first date with pre-date nervousness, dinner at a fancy restaurant, feeding each other, and a night that ends with sex. This is where the M rating kicks in.

Aubrey’s feet slapped on the bare hardwood as she paced back and forth in her bedroom, wondering when she became the type of woman to be worried about what to wear on a first date. Normally she only got this way when speaking in public. Nerves tingled as the familiar pricks of anxiety started to set in. She was eating peppermint Tums like they were candy because she was scared one of her college  _ episodes _ would start with the way her stomach was doing somersaults. 

She had already curled her hair and applied a light layer of makeup. She has tried on three pantsuits and four other outfits. She was currently half dressed in a pair of gray skinny trousers still unbuttoned around her waist and a black lace bra. She decided  _ against _ a white shirt since she wasn’t sure how clumsy the other woman was and she definitely wasn’t chancing it again after the coffee incident. She finally decided on a green button down with long cuffs and a gray single button V-vest blazer that matched her pants. She kept the top few buttons undone, showing off ample cleavage. She put on green argyle socks and a gray pair of shiny Oxford shoes. Now, fully dressed she continued to pace while resisting the urge to change  _ again _ . 

The detective had done some research on the Conrad heir. Stacie was known to be a player, for the lack of a better word. She bounced around from relationship to relationship, seeming to prefer the limelight of being an heiress than the seriousness of a commitment. Aubrey didn’t know what made her more nervous, going on a date with Stacie knowing her background, that she was filthy rich, or because Stacie was just that damned sexy. Maybe her tension was a combination of all three.

And then, Aubrey remembered Stacie was picking her up.  _ Fuck. Make that four things to be nervous about _ . Aubrey had seen the neighborhood in which Stacie lives and been inside her house. While Aubrey is by no means ashamed of where she lives, her residence pales in comparison to Stacie’s. Of course, it does; Stacie comes from money and probably draws an excellent salary on her own. While Aubrey did use a small inheritance as a down-payment on her own modest house, she definitely didn’t live in a mansion on a half-acre lot.

After a few more peppermint Tums and an Alka Seltzer, Aubrey had calmed her stomach and shook off her nerves. She was an intelligent woman who worked her way up the police ranks, and if she had to say so herself, looked damn sexy in her outfit.

Her Ring security camera notified her there was movement on her front porch. Pulling up the video feed, she saw Stacie standing there, hesitating to ring the doorbell. The brunette looked down to her chest and muttered something that the camera couldn’t pick up. Her long brown hair fell down in waves. She had on a long black jacket, buttoned in the middle. Bits of her red dress were showing, and a lot of flesh, especially for now cold it was.  _ Oh, my! She is going to kill me in that dress.  _ Stacie was holding a brown paper wrapped bouquet of purple hydrangeas. She nervously shifted from foot to foot before finally reaching out to push the doorbell.

Aubrey’s smile had shifted from one of nerves to a genuine beam of happiness as she opened the door. The women took a few moments to appreciate each other. Stacie held out the flowers. “These are for you. Duh. Obviously,” her flustered chuckle showed her nervousness.  _ What is up with her eyes? Definitely green now. Do they always change?  _ Aubrey accepted the bouquet with a smile and went to put them into water. Stacie wandered in after her. “Many believe hydrangeas originated in Japan. According to a Japanese legend, the hydrangea became associated with heartfelt emotion, gratitude for understanding, and apology.”

The blonde listened, humored at Stacie’s rambling. “Interesting. What do purple hydrangeas symbolize?” Her eyes were glued to Stacie’s face as she arranged the flowers in the vase. Stacie had kohl eye makeup on that made her green eyes pop. Aubrey noticed a distinct flush on the brunette’s chest when her eyes dropped to the exposed flesh.  _ Funny how no matter how brave, one can’t fight natural response. _

“Ummmm, purple hydrangeas symbolize a desire to deeply understand someone.” Stacie’s response was sheepish. “I know the circumstances under which we met weren’t ideal…”

“The speeding or…?” Aubrey smirked.

“All of it. But I really would like to get to know you. I’m intrigued”

“Hmmm, I don’t think anyone has ever said I was intriguing before,” Aubrey pondered. “Regardless, the flowers are beautiful.”

Stacie smiled and tilted her head towards the front door. “Ready?” Now that the general niceties were out of the way, the two women seemed calmer. Aubrey picked up her clutch from the table and followed Stacie out the door. She double-locked her door, checking it before stepping down the stairs. Stacie reached for Aubrey’s arm and walked her to the familiar black Porsche parked in Aubrey’s drive. 

Once Stacie opened Aubrey’s door, the blonde slid into the seat, running her hand over the rich red with chalk stitching. “I like the interior coloring,” Aubrey admitted as Stacie got in. “It’s very... ‘wine’”.

“Bordeaux Red, to be exact. Good eye.” Stacie cranked the engine.

“First the motorcycle, twice. Then the Porsche. I almost expected you to show up in another car,” Aubrey teased.

Stacie threw her head back with a laugh. “We can run by the house and get the Ferrari if you want.” 

Aubrey wasn’t quite sure how to take that comment so just left it at that.  _ Did Stacie have a whole garage full of fancy vehicles? Ugh. Of course she does. She’s a Conrad.” _

The drive to the restaurant, Bacchanalia, was pleasant. Positioned northwest of downtown the neighborhood was upper class, quiet. Stacie had tried to pick a nice place but not too pretentious. One of the reasons she chose this restaurant was for its prix fixe menu and the fact that she could request menus with no prices so that Aubrey couldn’t balk at the cost. 

“I’ve never been here,” Aubrey commented as they pulled up to the valet and her door was opened. She waited for Stacie to escort her out of the seat and up the stairs. 

“Good; I hope you’ll be pleased.” Stacie gave her name to the maître de, and they were immediately seated. Almost before their chairs were pushed in, a server was at their table presenting a bottle of wine to Stacie who nodded her head, tasted the small bit poured for her, and then motioned for both their glasses to be filled. 

“So… they just brought you a random bottle of wine?” Aubrey had dined in uber fancy establishments before, but this was nothing like she’d ever experienced. 

“This restaurant is… unique. Their menu is seasonal and changes daily. The first wine of the evening is typically standard every night unless you request otherwise with your reservation. The prix fixe menu has some amazing choices as well.”

When Aubrey picked up the menu and saw no amounts printed, she had a feeling she might be out of her league. “There are no prices on the menu, Stacie.”

“Don’t be silly,” Stacie laughed as she tapped herself on her chest. “Heiress, remember.” Aubrey’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Stacie. “Hey, hey, seriously. It’s okay. I asked you out, and tonight is about getting to know each other, right?” Stacie reached over the table and placed her hand on Aubrey’s. 

Stacie’s touch brought a calming feeling to Aubrey. While normally difficult to let control of the situation go, Aubrey decided Stacie was right. She was an heiress after all.

To give Aubrey sufficient time to look over the menu, Stacie ordered caviar service for their starter. Struggling to ignore the fact that no prices were printed on the menu, Aubrey began to make her selections.  _ It’s prix fixe anyway. Not like I can make choices based on price. Let it go, Aubrey. Let it go.  _

Aubrey’s father was retired military, and she’d eaten all over the world. She was afraid to admit that she still didn’t know what all of the items were on the menu. When the server came to take their order, she played it safe and ordered crab fritters for her first course, Nantucket bay scallops for her second, and cranberry cheesecake for her dessert. Stacie ordered cold foie gras, seared duck, and the molten lava cake.

“Wait! I didn’t see that on the menu,” Aubrey protested.

“Because it’s not on there. It’s one of those hidden menu items you have to know about.” 

Shortly after the server took their order, caviar service was presented. The clear glass bowl containing the eggs was nestled in a container of ice. A tortoiseshell spoon lay next to the ice. Also on the patter were some small blinis, lemon wedges, sour cream, crème fraiche, minced onion, and hard-cooked eggs with the white and yolk chopped separately. As Aubrey reached for the tray, Stacie gently pulled it towards herself and raised her eyebrows.

“Please. Allow me to do the first honors.” She picked up a blini, spread a dab of cream fraiche, some caviar – careful to spread the eggs all the way to the edges. Next, she sprinkled a bit of the egg and topped it with a minut squeeze of lemon. As she was sitting next to Aubrey, Stacie pressed her knee to the blondes and slowly lifted the treat to her mouth. Aubrey opened her mouth then closed her eyes as she began to chew. Stacie locked her eyes on Aubrey’s waiting for them to open.

“Wow.” Aubrey’s eyes drifted open. “I mean, wow.” 

“Good right? Even better if someone else prepares the bite for you.” She reached for another blini.

Aubrey put her hand on Stacie’s. “May I try?” She moved the platter back between them as she gave Stacie a small sideways, flirty glance.

The women alternated making bites for each other, trying different things, until the caviar was gone. After the final taste, Stacie gave a quiet laugh. “What?” Aubrey asked. 

Stacie pointed to the corner of her own mouth. “You have something… Wait.” She reached over with her napkin and dabbed a bit of sour cream from Aubrey’s lips. “There.”

Almost the instant their wine, which was served with the caviar, was finished, their first course arrived, crab fritters for Aubrey and cold foie gras for Stacie. The brunette held up two fingers and the server immediately delivered two smaller plates to the table. Stacie cut off a bite sized piece of foie gras and raised a single eyebrow at Aubrey. “Trade?” Aubrey’s smile was shy as she cut a small piece from one of her fritters. They exchanged plates and tried the other person’s first, comparing their choices.

“Honestly, I’ve never had foie gras before,” Aubrey admitted. “Many students at my college tried to encourage the government to ban it in Georgia. So I was being P.C. and refused to try it. Now, I see the error of my ways.”

“Kind of like going out with someone you ticketed?” Stacie laughed. Aubrey blushed before responding.

“Yeah, things like that. We do still need to talk about your speeding.”

Stacie held her hands up, wrists together. “Sure,  _ detective _ , whatever you say.” 

Aubrey blushed and sputtered out an incoherent noise in response. 

“What made you want to be a cop?” Stacie asked to save the woman from the embarrassment she caused. 

Aubrey cleared her throat, stalling to respond. “Much to my father’s disdain, I graduated law school, but decided I didn’t want to be a lawyer. I um, didn’t want to—-I just didn’t want to. I still wanted to help others, but I wanted to be more active in the hunt for the bad guys. So, here I am.” 

Stacie hung to every word that spilled from Aubrey’s lips. Before she could respond, Aubrey asked, “What made you become a scientist?”

“Honestly? To piss my dad off. Well, not the scientist part, but the field I went into. He wanted his only child to follow in his footsteps and continue to profit off of war and artillery, and I wanted to make things...just better I guess.” Stacie shrugged. “So, I put all my efforts into medicine. One day I’m going to find the cure for something or invent a vaccine that helps a lot of people,” she finished with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Next was the second course of seared duck and scallops. The pair again swapped a taste of food, each exclaiming the other had out ordered them. The light touches of fingers on skin were driving Aubrey insane. She couldn’t quite figure out Stacie’s intention. The doctor leaned in while listening to Aubrey, giving her undivided attention. She laughed incessantly, even when Aubrey didn’t think she was being  _ that _ funny. The blonde kept catching herself staring at Stacie’s lips, wondering if they truly were as soft as they appeared.

Her thoughts were interrupted by dessert. Stacie swiftly switched the plates, putting the lava cake in front of Aubrey. When the detective protested, Stacie admitted that she’d ordered the chocolate cake especially for Aubrey since it was an off-menu selection. Stacie propped two elbows on the table, chin in her hands, and watched as Aubrey gently sliced the cake open with her fork. When the melted chocolate began to ooze out, Aubrey’s face was pure ecstasy. Stacie caught herself squirming in her chair as she watched Aubrey have an experience with the heavenly cake. After one bite of cheesecake, it was quickly forgotten as Aubrey alternated feeding herself a bite and Stacie a bite of chocolate paradise.

* * *

After dinner, they settled back in the Porsche, the string of energy charged between them, waiting for someone, either of them, to finally pluck at it. Aubrey had a hard time concentrating on what Stacie had said through the night with the amount of skin, most notably the amount of breasts, the other woman had on display in her deliciously tight dress. “Want to come back to my place for a drink?” Aubrey asked as her hand found Stacie’s thigh. R _ eally, Aubrey? This is the first date.  _ She has never had an issue with keeping it in her pants on a first date, but since Stacie fed her that first bite of food, it was all she could think about. 

Stacie was surprised but covered it with a wink to the blonde, and grabbed her hand. The rest of the ride was filled with shy glances and silence, both quite conscious of the current pulsating between their hands.

The tension between the two thickened in the course of the drive back to Aubrey’s. Both women were full of nerves at how the night could turn out. Stacie pulled into the driveway and they quietly walked to the door. Aubrey couldn’t help but think how weird the Porsche looked parked next to her Camry. 

They walked up the steps to her porch, and as Aubrey started to enter the code on the keypad, Stacie grabbed at Aubrey’s wrist. Aubrey turned around in surprise, and Stacie was  _ close. _

“I normally don’t get nervous, especially during this part of a date, but I’m scared if I don’t kiss you now, I won’t.” Stacie hurried out in a whisper, before connecting her lips to Aubrey's.  _ It’s electric _ .That band of energy finally  _ snapped _ , and an explosion bursts between them. The kiss was short but left both women breathless. 

“So, do you want that drink?” Aubrey asked in a choked voice.  _ That was intense.  _

Stacie bit her bottom lip and shook her head no.

Aubrey instantly deflated. “Oh, umm,” before she could finish her thoughts, her back slammed against her front door and Stacie’s body covered hers; Stacie kissed her like she was drowning, and Aubrey was the oxygen that her burning lungs needed. Their hands started roaming everywhere they could reach as Stacie latched her lips sloppily to Aubrey’s neck. “Mmmnnnnhh,” Aubrey moaned pathetically. “L-let me just—“ she is cut off by Stacie’s lips against her own again, and instead of fighting it, she allowed herself to melt and relax into the kiss, despite the pair being on her front porch in full view of nosey neighbors. Aubrey eventually got her wits about her to wrap her arms around Stacie’s slender hips; she grabbed them and quickly switched their positions around. Stacie’s shoulders thumped as it landed against the hardwood, eyes wide with surprise at the position change. Aubrey wrapped her left arm around the small of the taller woman’s back. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her again. Their tongues crudely danced together, before Aubrey brought herself to pull back enough to fumble around the keypad. It took her several tries to correctly enter the code before the lock clicked open. She barely pulled both of them inside before Stacie had her pushed against another surface, sliding her jacket off of her shoulders. Aubrey didn’t have time to think of her clothes being on the floor before she felt a breeze on her abdomen.  _ When did she have time to unbutton that!?  _

Stacie stepped back, and let her own coat slip to the floor. Aubrey hungrily looked at the other woman. The red dress clung to her tall, slender figure; between the slit to her hip, and the plunging neckline that didn’t stop until mid-stomach, the garment almost showed more silky skin than what it covered. Stacie bit her lip and stared into Aubrey’s eyes as she pulled her dress off her shoulders. She shimmied the dress down her body, slowly revealing more olive skin. Aubrey’s mouth instantly dried at the sight of Stacie’s perky breasts. Her brown nipples pebbled as soon as the fabric exposed them to the cool room. 

Stacie continued the painfully slow striptease until she stood in nothing but a red g-string. Aubrey shucked her own shirt off her body before she approached the brunette and used muscular arms to lift her up. Stacie’s legs wrapped naturally around her waist, and Aubrey gasped as Stacie’s already wet center made contact with her stomach, and her hands moved down her toned back until they grasped Stacie’s firm ass. 

Aubrey barely made it two steps towards her bedroom, before Stacie had the clasp on her bra popped. Aubrey felt the silky material fall down her shoulders and the other woman latched back onto her neck. “Can’t—leave—mark—there,” Aubrey moaned, head too fuzzy to string a coherent sentence together. It made the other woman chuckle in the crook of her neck, and every inch of her skin vibrated. 

“Does that mean I can mark you elsewhere?” Stacie husked into her ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth. Pleasantly surprised with how in control the other woman wanted to be. 

“Mmmmmm, just can’t be seen,” Aubrey breathed out. And Stacie’s teeth nicked her collarbone, making the blonde’s knees weak.  _ Fuck the bedroom. It might as well be in a different zip code.  _ Far from gently, she placed the woman on a bookcase that was maybe waist high, at best, in the hallway, knocking down framed pictures and knick-knacks to the floor as her bra fell at her feet.

“Umph,” Aubrey doesn’t give Stacie time to vocalize more before she attached their lips again to suck the moans right out of her mouth. Her hands grasped at her breasts, tweaking her already hard nipples. They traveled down her soft flesh and snapped at the band of red underwear. 

Both girls moaned when Aubrey finally removed the last strip of fabric on Stacie’s body. Her fingers easily passed through wet folds. Stacie’s head slammed back in the wall, “Holy fuck, Bree,” she moaned. Aubrey smiled and lowered her head to suck on her breasts, as she slipped two fingers into Stacie’s wet heat, making the brunette moan louder and clench around her digits. She slowly pumped in and out, until she moaned, “Faster.” Aubrey complied and the lewd sounds of her thrusting into Stacie’s wet cunt mixed with their moans and grunts fill the air. It was not long before Stacie’s nail dug down her shoulders as her thighs snapped shut. For Stacie to have been very vocal, she came with her mouth wide in a silent scream. 

Aubrey barely gave the woman time to recover before she scooped her up again bridal style, arms flexed under the weight, and finished the journey to her bed. “Damn, that’s hot,  _ detective,”  _ Stacie rasped in her ear, making Aubrey fumble. Stacie bounced on the mattress in a fit of giggles that got stuck in her throat at the sight of Aubrey sliding her pants down smooth legs, followed by her soaked panties.

“That’s right, take off your clothes and do what the doctor says,” Stacie purrs. 

Completely bare, Aubrey straddled Stacie’s lap; her knees dipped on the mattress as she dropped down slowly in the other woman’s lap. “Just so you know, I don’t follow orders well _.”  _

Several hours later, both girls were sated and exhausted; they fell asleep, limbs tangled in a sweaty heap, between Aubrey’s silk sheets. 


	4. Invasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet morning after. Aubrey forgets to call until the Captain admits Stacie's case isn't as cut and dry as he thought. Stacie is mad. More crimes unravel that are all connected to what Stacie researches.

Stacie woke up the next morning and instantly frowned when she was met with cold sheets. The aroma of bacon and coffee filled her senses, making a smile reappear. She stretched and her fingertips met a different fabric from the sheets. She slipped out of bed and into the t-shirt Aubrey left out for her. It was definitely short on her, barely covering her goodies. She followed the sound of Aubrey’s voice singing softly to find her, back turned, facing towards the stove. Her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun, and she was dressed in only a shirt as well. 

This part was weird and new for Stacie. By this point, she was usually scrambling to get away from whoever she spent the night before with, but not now. Somehow, she knew this situation with Aubrey would be different, so instead of focusing on thoughts that would typically scare her, she embraced what she wanted.

“You have a lovely voice,” she said, sleep still lacing her tone. 

Aubrey jumped in response, almost dropping an egg. She turned her head back, and her face was flushed. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Stacie replied, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist. Her fingertips danced on bare skin at the hem of the shirt. She propped her head on her shoulder. Aubrey turned around, ignoring the egg she just plopped into the frying pan. She pushed Stacie up on a counter opposite the stove and forced her body between her legs. Their lips met in a lazy kiss as hands wandered. This continued for several minutes until the smell of smoke broke them apart. 

“Shit!” Aubrey exclaimed, running to the stove and turning the burner off. She clicked the vent on. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “You’re, umm distracting.”

Stacie giggled devilishly. “You’re one to talk. How much do you work out, detective?” She asked, slowly crossing her long legs on the counter. 

Aubrey’s pale skin flushed a deeper pink before the tone of a cell phone rang through the kitchen. “That’s work. I gotta take it.” Stacie watched as Aubrey’s entire demeanor changed from laid back to rigid. Her posture stiffened and she answered the phone with a tone of authority. “Posen.” She walked towards her bedroom. 

_ Fuck that’s hot.  _ Stacie plopped down from the counter and made a cup of coffee. She finished making the eggs Aubrey burned. She already had croissants and bacon made. Stacie had a feeling their morning was going to be cut short, so she found Tupperware and a travel mug for the blonde. 

Aubrey emerged ten minutes later in a perfectly cut, obviously expensive, maroon pinstripe suit.  _ One day I’m going to ask how someone on a detective budget affords her clothes. But damn she looks good.  _ Her messy bun had been replaced with the tight one she had seen her wear on duty. She looked disappointed.

Aubrey cleared her throat, “I’m sorry I have to cut this morning short, but duty calls.”

Stacie approached her with the to go containers, “I had a feeling.” 

Aubrey smiled, “That’s thoughtful. Thank you.”

“Call me?” Stacie asked. 

“I will after my shift. You can stay here as long as you want, but I have to go.” Aubrey stared at Stacie’s exposed legs before shaking herself out of her daze. They kissed one more time before Aubrey dragged herself out the door. 

* * *

Aubrey parked her unmarked car outside the crime scene tape and signed into the scene. Officer Davis approached Posen to give his report. “Thanks for calling me on this one, Davis. What happened?”

“This seems like a straight forward home invasion - burglary. But I thought you might be interested in the victim. Sally Pearson is a researcher at Astro Pharmaceuticals. Isn’t that where Ms. Conrad works?”

“Fuck,” Aubrey muttered. “I knew her attempted kidnapping wasn’t as simple as Captain Stevenson made it out to be. Yeah, that’s where Ms. Conrad works. The two douchebags plead out to kidnapping for ransom and I had to release them. I was shut down on any investigation. Where’s Ms. Pearson? I’d like to talk to her.”

“Atlanta General.” Davis’ face was grim. “Whoever it was beat her up pretty badly. You just missed the ambo.”

“Oh, by the way, the only thing taken was her purse. Spare cash, jewelry, electronics, all left untouched. He did make quite a mess inside, but I think it is mainly from the attack. I guess she interrupted him before he could get far,” Davis added. 

“Or, it’s just made to look like a home invasion. Maybe the perp was after something specific,” Posen replied as she got in her car to head to the hospital. 

* * *

Aubrey arrived at Atlanta General and powered off her phone due to the sensitive medical equipment. Checking with E.R. reception, she was directed to the bay occupied by the victim. The detective stood back to respect the space of the nurse inside Ms. Pearson’s room. When the nurse came out, Aubrey stopped her and asked about the patient.

“She’s pretty bad off, but nothing she can’t recover from. I just gave her something to help her sleep, so you’d better get in there before it takes effect.”

Aubrey entered the room and placed a gentle hand on the woman’s arm that wasn’t in a sling. Her head was wrapped in gauze and her face had scratches. “Ms. Pearson.” The woman opened her eyes. Aubrey introduced herself and asked if she could talk for a few minutes. She kept her questions short, establishing where the woman worked and that she hadn’t seen her attacker. Ms. Pearson was fading in and out of consciousness due to the sleep aid, so Aubrey had to stop the questioning.

As Aubrey goes to leave, Ms. Pearson weakly says, “He was just after my purse. He—he told me if I just gave it to him, he wouldn’t hurt me. But, I-I refused.” 

“I promise that we will catch who did this to you, Ms. Pearson,” Aubrey responded. 

* * *

Meanwhile back at Aubrey’s, Stacie cleaned up the kitchen and resisted the urge to snoop around. She decided she’d best just head back to her house. She texted Aubrey to let her know she was leaving. She armed the house alarm to  _ Away  _ and then pressed the button on the electronic key lock outside to lock the door just as Aubrey had instructed.

She sat in her driveway for a moment before finally sending a text to the detective. 

[To Aubrey: I really enjoyed last night. Sad our morning was cut short. This may be forward, but dinner at my place tonight when you get off?]

Stacie sighed as she pulled out of the driveway.  _ I’m not this girl.  _ Aubrey was one of the few people that she stayed the night with. Definitely, the only person she contacted first after a night together. Stacie was off for the rest of the day and really didn’t want to go home alone, so she called Beca to make plans for the day. 

Stacie waited all day and night for a call or text from Aubrey that never came; every notification that day was met with disappointment when it wasn’t from the blonde. She gave up by eleven. she can’t help but wonder if she did something wrong. 

* * *

“Why does the Conrad interview cut off early?” Captain Stevens asked. 

Aubrey looked up from her desk, staring at the man in his crumpled uniform.  _ Get an iron, man.  _

“You told me to cut it off early, sir,” Aubrey responded a lot more patiently than she actually felt. She had been here all night, and she was cranky. “You cut the perps off with a plea deal and told me I needed to stop.”

“Well, call her and get her up here first thing tomorrow to finish it. Find out why someone wants in Astro labs so badly.” 

“Yes, sir,” she replied as he turned to walk away.  _ Fuck, I need a good cup of coffee.  _

The captain popped his back in, “And for the love of god, go home and get some rest. Conrad can wait until tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” 

_ Call Stacie.  _ Aubrey blanched. She had to call Stacie when she  _ had forgotten to message her back.  _ It was midnight.  _ No way I can contact her now. She’s going to hate me. _

* * *

**_Brrrng. Brrrng._ ** “You have reached the voicemail of Stacie Conrad. Please leave a message after the beep.”

“Ungh,” Aubrey moaned out from her desk in the busy bullpen. It was 8 o’clock the next morning and she was pretty sure the brunette hit the shady button. 

**_Beeeeep._ **

“Ms. Conrad, this is Au-Detective Posen. I need you to come back to the precinct to answer a few more questions. Umm today whenever you can, the sooner the better.” Aubrey disconnected the call feeling she’d been too harsh given their date and, well, the subsequent events.

Three hours later, Stacie sat down in the interview room in a huff, “So, glad to hear from you, Detective,” she said with venom lacing her tone. 

_ Okay, yep she is pissed.  _

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t call you back, but I—-“

Stacie looked at her nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Whatever. What other questions do you have?”

“Okay,” Aubrey sighed. “I guess we will get right to business.”

“Of course, that’s why you called isn’t it? For business?” Stacie replied dryly. 

Aubrey cleared her throat while tugging on the slim gray tie around her neck. “I’m going to need to record this.”

Stacie motioned for her to go ahead with a roll of her eyes. 

“Interview part 2 with Dr. Conrad, January 30th, 2019. Dr. Conrad, what exactly do you research at Astro Labs?” 

“We research different pharmaceuticals, primarily sexual enhancement drugs.” 

“You were called back in, because one of your employees was attacked yesterday during a home invasion. Only thing stolen was her purse.” 

Stacie’s eyes widened, “Who was it?”

“Sally Pearson,”

“Why didn’t anyone notify me before now?” Stacie asked, panic set in her face before she covered it up by being nonchalant. 

Aubrey averted her eyes, “You aren’t next to kin. Why would you be?” 

“Then why am I here now?”

“Two employees of Astro labs have in a span of a week been attacked? Why do you think that is?”

“I really wouldn’t know,” Stacie said, texting on her phone. 

“Ma’am, I need your full attention here. I doubt this is a coincidence.”

“And that’s your job to find out, isn’t it, detective?” Stacie retorted slamming her phone on the table. 

Captain Stevens busted into the room. “So, no reason anyone would want to harm you?” Aubrey’s anger boiled. She can’t believe her captain interrupted her interview.

“Besides the facts we’ve gone over already? No.” Stacie replied looking back and forth between the two. 

“You may be an heiress to a lot of money, but Ms. Pearson isn’t. And the only connection is Astro labs.” 

“Well, I don’t have any answers for you, Captain.”

“Look, Ms. Conrad,” he continued. 

“Actually, it’s Dr. Conrad, and I am a victim here too in case you forgot. So, how about you do your job and figure out who the hell beat Sally and go question them!” Her phone buzzed on the table. “I think we are done here,” she said after she checked her phone. 

“We could charge you with obstruction if needed,” the Captain threatened. 

“Do so, and you’ll be hearing from my lawyers and my close family friend, Commissioner Jones,” She threatened back as she walked out of the interview room.

* * *

Aubrey followed the brunette out of the precinct. She knew she was mad, so she didn’t try to talk to her now. She trailed the other woman to a sleek nondescript building. She watched Stacie enter with a key card and gave the woman time to get in the building before she approached. Aubrey had to show her badge to several different security guards before finally being escorted into Stacie’s office. 

“You should already know that stalking is illegal in all fifty states,  _ detective.”  _ Stacie hissed out, standing up from her seat, leaning forward on the desk. 

“Stacie, listen—“ Aubrey pleaded, shutting the office door behind her. 

“No, you listen! I told you and Captain Dickhead that I have nothing left to say.” 

Aubrey huffed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall near the door. “Are you really that mad at me that you would jeopardize this investigation? This affects you and me.” 

Stacie didn’t reply but opted to stare daggers into Aubrey, only breaking when her office door slammed open. A short brunette quickly entered, speaking as soon as the door opened. “The fuckers broke into the file room; it's thrashed, dude.”

“Beca!” Stacie says but it doesn’t deter the other woman who hadn’t noticed Aubrey. 

“And they never once faced one of the hundred cameras in this place. They also tried to break into our mainframe, but of course, yours truly has security on this place that the Pentagon would be jealous of.”

“Beca!” Stacie said again, pointing to the blonde.

Finally realizing they had a visitor, Beca flinched. “Oh, I see. Umm, yeah, I gotta be...Umm somewhere not here,” Beca replied as she slinked back out of the office.

“Yeah, so you ready to start explaining that or what?” Aubrey asked. Stacie sighed and sat back down in her chair. She tossed her glasses on the desk and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Aubrey spoke up, posture relaxing for the first time since entering the office. “Look, I told you from the moment that I agreed to go out with you that I work crazy hours, but I’m sorry I didn’t message you back. But no matter what, you need to tell me what’s going on. People are getting hurt to figure out what you’re doing here!” Aubrey takes a deep breath, “Not to mention trying to hurt you.” She ends in an almost whisper. 

Stacie’s green eyes bored into Aubrey’s before she spoke, “I guess I don’t have a choice but to tell you. Go ahead and have a seat.” She took a deep breath and pulled down her long brown hair from the bun it was placed in. “Look, I didn’t leave the interview to just be a bitch. I left because I found out about my employee being injured and the key card being stolen for the first time from you. Thanks for giving me any sort of heads up about that,” Stacie began sarcastically.

“I didn’t know how anything was connected yet,” Aubrey responded. 

“Yeah, save it, detective,” Stacie rolled her eyes. “I came back here to deactivate the card, but as you can tell from Beca’s outburst, I wasn’t here in time.”

“What would someone want so badly from here to go this length? Especially over sexual enhancement drugs.” Aubrey asked, going instantly into detective mode.

Stacie scoffed, “I know sexual wellness and enhancement might seem like a silly thing to specialize in, but the sexual wellness market is a 9.1 billion dollar industry, Detective Posen. Sexual enhancement supplements alone brought in 160 million dollars last year, and projected to more than double this year.”

Aubrey put her hands up in surrender, “Hey, I wasn’t downplaying your work here.”

“Sure you weren’t. Anyway, a while back, I was hired to give this erectile dysfunction pill some clinical tests. It was pure shit. Only effective for 10% of clients. They tried to blackmail me into not publishing results,” Stacie sighed before she continued. “After that nonsense, I started developing a pill of my own. So, far it’s proven 93% effective to  _ cure _ ED - not a temporary fix like Viagra - but an actual cure when taken as prescribed. When I started sending out my findings, that’s when the threats came. No one in big pharma wants a pill or treatment to  _ cure  _ anything. There’s too much money at stake.”

The two women talked a bit longer with Aubrey gaining a much more clear picture of what possibly could be going on with the two break-ins. While Stacie was still giving Aubrey quite the cold shoulder, at least she had given Aubrey some solid reasons on why another company would be after her and her employees.

Eventually, Aubrey convinced Stacie to let her call in a forensics team and at least try to get some evidence from the break in. Aubrey yearned to stay and make sure everything was done to perfection, but she could feel the heat from Stacie’s glare with every step she took. She finally excused herself from the crime scene.

Stacie escorted the detective to the front door, still angry that the blonde didn’t even bother with a text through the day. The farewell wasn’t warm, but at least it was a farewell. Feeling the freeze, Aubrey headed back to the precinct thinking of ways she could make things better between herself and Stacie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow 22_ti @wordsofmyreality on tumblr.  
> Follow pleaseactsurprisedxx @pleaseactsurprisedxx on tumblr.


	5. Apology Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey finds a way to apologize to Stacie, but they are both surprised in the middle of the night. Another E rated chapter.

After a quick glance at her security camera showed Aubrey standing on her front porch in a long overcoat, Stacie answered the door with a frown. “What are you doing here, detective?” Stacie asked, impatience obviously bleeding through her voice. Needless to say, she was still irritated with Aubrey.

“I have an I’m sorry present.”

“Really? What’s that?” Stacie asked feigning indifference. 

Aubrey opened her coat, “Me. Do you want to unwrap it?” 

Aubrey was wearing a sheer mesh emerald green bustier and panty set with garter straps that held up green mesh stockings. Her breasts were pushed up surprisingly high with the spaghetti thin straps holding the bustier in place. Her panties rode high on her hips with the garter stretching down her long creamy thighs to clip onto the stockings pulled taut on her legs.

Stacie looked around outside. “What are you doing?” She pulled Aubrey into her house and closed the door before any of her neighbors could see.

“They’d have to have binoculars to see,” Aubrey smirked.

“Exactly.” Stacie pushed the overcoat off Aubrey’s shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She then took her time to look Aubrey up and down, taking in her choice of clothing or more precisely, her lack of clothing. “There’s not much to unwrap,” Stacie said, trying to hide the lust in her voice.

“That’s the point,” Aubrey flashed an innocent smile. “Do you like your apology?”

Stacie moistened her lips. “I’ll withhold my judgment.” Aubrey raised a single eyebrow as she stepped forward and lightly placed her arms on Stacie’s shoulders. “Uhhh, how about I don’t unwrap my present immediately? I like looking at the package.”

Aubrey bit her lower lip as she leaned in and brushed her lips across Stacie’s. “Shhh, be still.” The blonde put her fingers on Stacie’s lips before flicking her tongue against Stacie’s lips. “Open, please.” Stacie dropped her mouth open slightly and allowed Aubrey to run her tongue between her lips. Not responding was becoming increasingly difficult, especially as Aubrey sucked Stacie’s lower lip into her mouth. She placed her hands on Aubrey’s arms, and when no repercussions came for the earlier admonishment to be still, Stacie pulled Aubrey into her and worked her lips against Aubrey’s.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Aubrey tsked as she backed off. “I told you to be still.” She ducked her chin away from Stacie and strutted around her in her green patent leather stilettos. “Like the color? It complements your eyes.” Aubrey pranced towards the living room, wiggling her ass, and stopped a few feet outside the foyer before turning to face Stacie again. Stacie looked her up and down and confidently walked after her.

“You know, maybe I do want to unwrap my present.” Stacie ran her finger beneath one of the garter straps. When Aubrey didn’t protest, Stacie unsnapped the belt then knelt to slide the stocking down Aubrey’s long leg. She ran her tongue down Aubrey’s thigh to her calf before repeating the actions on the other garter. Aubrey’s eyes drifted closed as she enjoyed the sensation of Stacie’s tongue on her skin.

Stacie stood and ran her hands up Aubrey’s arms to her shoulders before turning her around so that she could reach the zipper of the bustier. She spread her hands across the skin on Aubrey’s back as she pushed the piece of clothing to the floor. Stacie took another step forward and lightly nipped at one of Aubrey’s shoulders, causing her to shudder with chill bumps down her body. Stacie reached around to cup Aubrey’s breasts, rolling a nipple between each thumb and forefinger.

“Mmmm,” Aubrey moaned as she turned her head to the side, searching for Stacie’s mouth. As they kissed, Stacie slipped her hands down to the last remaining piece of clothing, Aubrey’s panties. Tugging on the lacy cloth, Stacie ran her hands all the way down Aubrey’s thighs and legs as she stripped her completely naked. She turned Aubrey around and ran her tongue up her leg, over her center, up her stomach, and finally to her mouth. Ravishing Aubrey’s mouth, she reached around, grabbed her bare ass. and lifted. Aubrey put one leg around Stacie’s thigh before Stacie hitched her up onto her waist. Aubrey wrapped her legs around Stacie so she could be easily carried into the bedroom. 

Stacie slowly walked as she kissed Aubrey, heading for a nearby bedroom. “I’m afraid I wouldn’t make it up the stairs to my bedroom, so this one will have to do.” Stacie murmured through the kiss as she deposited Aubrey on the bed. She pulled back the covers on the other side and motioned for Aubrey to scoot over.

Quickly shedding her own clothes, Stacie crawled into the bed next to Aubrey, pulling their bodies together. The women slowly kissed, exploring each other's bodies with hands, slowly feeling shapes and curves. Lips on lips, lips on necks, lips on ears, lips on lips. Hovering over Aubrey, Stacie slid one leg between hers and gently pressed – moaning as her eyes drifted shut. Aubrey watched Stacie’s reaction as she slowly lifted her thigh to meet Stacie’s center. Slow yet fervent movements with underlying desire. 

Stacie’s eyes opened, her deep, intense stare telling Aubrey that she wanted more. She wanted Aubrey. Eyes riveted on the blonde, Stacie runs her hands all around Aubrey’s stomach, thighs, and legs.

“Just a touch. Slow. I only want a touch." Aubrey lay completely still, silent. Stacie shifted her leg so she could reach Aubrey’s center to feel her oh so soft wetness. So soft, tender, moist. Stacie melted inside and struggled to remember her words of…. 'just a touch'. It was an instant obsession because she could not stop. There is no way that it could be just a touch. Especially as Aubrey whimpered beneath her touch.

Stacie's mind blurred and the events immediately following – the amazement of Aubrey’s body beneath her hand – was all her mind could see. The next instant, Aubrey was on top, kissing her solidly with want, desire, lust. Stacie’s hands explore her sides, her back, her neck. She looked into Stacie’s eyes, grasped both of her hands, and moved my arms to the sides of her head. 

Then Aubrey pinned Stacie with her forearms lying gently atop her arms. Tucking her head onto Stacie’s chest, she ground her crotch into Stacie’s crotch and moved her arms to support herself. Stacie wanted nothing more than to touch Aubrey but with her arms pinned beside her head, she feared trying to move would cause Aubrey to stop.  _ Please do not stop. Don't stop. _ Surely Stacie’s mind was strong enough to will Aubrey’s actions.

Aubrey untucked her head, looking at Stacie through the crook of her arm, smiling. Stacie raised her eyebrows, encouraging her to continue. She just looked at Stacie. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands from touching you, feeling you, holding you?” Aubrey was quiet. “If I move them, will they get put back where they belong” Aubrey dropped her head slightly and smiled her drop dead gorgeous smile. Then she bowed her head and ground again. Stacie reached down with one arm to stroke her side. Coming back up to face Stacie, Aubrey slowly grasped the errant arm, pulled it back into position, and laid both of her arms on Stacie’s. The control made Stacie melt.

Aubrey licked her way down Stacie’s body, across her stomach and hips. Gliding her tongue across the tops of Stacie’s thighs then inside Stacie’s legs, she stopped just short of where Stacie wanted her to be, breathing hot breath – melting with Stacie’s wetness. Stacie raised her hips to Aubrey, silently begging her to take her in her mouth. Make Stacie’s body hers. With a few soft flicks of Stacie’s clit with her tongue, Aubrey stopped, looked back up at her. And began to work her way back up Stacie’s body. 

Stacie closed her eyes in agony and tried to concentrate on the electricity flowing between them. She then straddled Stacie’s body, resting herself on Stacie’s pelvis, her hands on Stacie’s breasts. Slowly she slid her wetness up Stacie’s body, inch by inch, settling in along the way, so she knew exactly how wet she was. Stacie’s whimpers only brought smiles to her face. She was enjoying Stacie’s agony.

She stopped, resting right below Stacie’s breasts, arched her back up, stretching above her. Stacie was about to explode. She ghosted one hand up her stomach to between her breasts, then slowly to one breast. Massaging, Stacie could see Aubrey’s breath change, her chest moving more rapidly. Aubrey moved to Stacie’s chest, and she couldn’t handle it. 

_ What am I doing?  _ Stacie wedged one arm between her thigh and the bed, moving her leg over one of Stacie’s shoulders. She lifted the other leg so that Aubrey could position herself perfectly. As she teased herself over Stacie’s mouth, Stacie didn’t tease her. With hands firmly wrapped around her thighs, Stacie pulled her firmly onto her awaiting mouth, tongue quickly finding its spot as Aubrey placed her hands against Stacie’s wall and began to ride Stacie’s face. Pure ecstasy.

It was all Stacie could do to keep Aubrey’s rhythm with her hands on Aubrey’s thighs. It is all that I can do to keep her rhythm with Stacie’s hands on her thighs. Her lack of control needed to be tempered so as to gain a perfect release. Aubrey was dripping down Stacie’s face, into Stacie’s mouth causing her to have to swallow to keep up. 

As Aubrey found her rhythm, the moaning began. She ducked her head but didn’t look at Stacie. Quickly her body began to shudder and she tried to lift off Stacie’s mouth, and Stacie pulled her back down. Aubrey shuddered again, and again, and again as her moans grew louder. She rocked back off the wall quickly, as she fell beside Stacie, quivering, shaking. Exhaustion finally took over, and Stacie just held her in her arms.

* * *

“Mmmmm,” Aubrey moaned as she turned to face Stacie and went to kiss her. Stacie pulled back and kissed Aubrey on the forehead.

“Hang on,” Stacie kissed her again as she got up. Aubrey flushed red as she heard water running in the bathroom. The brunette returned and slipped back into bed and reached for Aubrey, kissing her this time.

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be!”

“So?”

“Mmmm?” Stacie wasn’t quite sure what Aubrey was asking.

“I truly am sorry for not contacting you the other day. Then for calling you in for a repeat interview with no warning. That was a shitty move.”

“Shhhh,” Stacie rubbed her hand up and down Aubrey’s arm. “Apology accepted. Long as you promise to dress like that again for me! Damn, what time is it?” She leaned over to look at the clock on her nightstand. “Shit, it’s 4 am.” A quiet chirp alerted Stacie who immediately froze and covered Aubrey protectively with her arm.

“What?”

Stacie quieted her with a finger to her lips when suddenly sounds of a window shattering echoed through the house as an alarm pierced the silence. Aubrey tried to scramble out of bed but was quickly pinned by Stacie laying atop her as she stretched for the alarm monitor next to her bed. The video showed a masked man running off into the woods. A few moments later, the subdivision security truck screeched to a halt.

The brunette was quick to her drawers, pulling on a set of sweats and tossing a t-shirt and shorts at Aubrey. “Stay here. I’ll go to talk to security.” The blonde felt naked without her gun which was tucked uselessly in her trunk’s lockbox. She quickly dressed and tiptoed to the door.

“How the fuck did someone get in, Sammy? I mean, at least last time, the guys were in a repair van. Lame, but I gave you a pass on that one.” 

“I’m not sure Ms. Conrad. We have motion sensors on all the fences unless he got in another way. I’m so sorry.”

“I expect you to scour my videos and figure out who did this. And do your job, damn it.” Stacie slammed the door.

When Aubrey came out of the bedroom, Stacie was holding a brick that had paper wrapped around it. “Stacie, put that down. We need to call this in. Please?”

“Fuck, Bree. I don’t want a bunch of cops traipsing around my house again. Besides, what if you get caught here?” Stacie placed the brick back on her floor

“Have him call the cops, Stacie!” Aubrey repeated. “Or I will. The worst that could happen to me is a write up and be taken off this case. This is the second attack on your home and the third on your company. Your safety is more important than me staying on a high profile case.”

Stacie huffs, and Aubrey grabs her wrist. “Please, stop being stubborn, and let the cops help.” 

* * *

Three hours later and the CSI team and investigators had left. As soon as Stacie broke down and called the police, both women changed clothes and made themselves presentable. The detective that showed up looked at Aubrey strangely but didn’t mention her presence. 

“I guess I don’t need to call you since your name is attached to this ongoing case,” he smirked. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I was here doing a follow-up interview.”

“At 4:30 AM?”

“She asked me to stay for protection. Anyway, what did the note say?”

The detective grinned. “Protection, eh? It said  _ Give us what we want and your secret won’t come out. _ You sticking to protection still or are you the secret?”

“Look Ms. Conrad was involved in an attempted abduction, one of her employee’s house was broken into then a security breach at her office. So, this is just another thing in another list.”

“Troubles of the rich and famous, eh? See you in the office tomorrow, Posen.” 

As everyone was leaving, a glass company pulled up. The window was quickly replaced and soon the two women were alone again. “So what are we going to do about the warning message?” Aubrey was concerned about Stacie’s state of mind when she found out what the note said.

“Well, since I don’t know what they want, I guess they are going to have to spill my secrets. I mean, I have a pretty good idea about what they are after, but I don’t even know who they are. Dumb asses couldn’t have been more crypic? Besides, it’s not like they had cameras in the spare bedroom.” Aubrey arched her eyebrow. “Maybe I do though,” Stacie chuckled.

The two women retired back to the bedroom to sleep a few hours before they had to start their day.


	6. Are You Are Saying that You’re Attached to Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey uncracks more of the case. The girls learn a little more about each other.

When Aubrey arrived at the precinct, the night detective had the report waiting for her in her e-mail inbox. She pulled it up and began studying. CSI techs had recovered a partial off the paper on the brick. Aubrey hoped it didn’t belong to Stacie when she picked up the brick. This could point her in the direction of the asshole who did this. 

She reviewed data from all four cases until her eyes blurred. A few prints had been found in the file room from the break in at the lab. With any luck, these prints would match. If a hit was found in AFIS, her job would have just become a lot more simple.

“Captain wants to see you in his office,” Another detective passed along the message. 

Aubrey sighed as she went to see what her supervisor wanted. She knocked on the door jamb. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes. I need an update on the Conrad case. I heard about the incident at the lab and last night at Ms. Conrad’s house. That family is way too high-profile. In fact, I’m surprised Charles’ lawyer isn’t beating down the door anyway, especially since the daughter is involved.”

“About that… I do have updates, but I need to talk to you about something personal first.” She steeled her nerves with a deep breath before continuing. “After you had me close the first case - the home invasion. I thought things were finished. So I went on a date with St… um Ms. Conrad.” Her captain’s eyebrows raised as he motioned for her to continue. “In fact, I was at her house when last night’s incident occurred.

“In the middle of the night?”

Aubrey blushed. “Actually, it was closer to 4:00 a.m. I understand if you need to pull me off the case. My involvement with her was inappropriate to begin with. I honestly thought the case was over though.”

“Will the involvement hinder your involvement in the case?”

“No, sir. She trusts me and knows I have to do my job.”

“I’ll let you stay on the case. For now. Just keep the other under wraps for the time being. If she trusts you, she’s more likely to come clean with you about things that she might not tell another detective.”

“I won’t abuse my trust if that’s what you are suggesting.”

“No. I just have a feeling that Stacie Conrad won’t open up to just anyone about her company and what they are working on.”

When Aubrey made it back to her desk, she texted Stacie to let her know she’d informed her boss about them and that he was only with it. For now. Stacie had been worried about Aubrey’s job. 

[From Stacie: How about you come to my office for lunch? We have a great staff restaurant.]

[From Aubrey: Sounds good. I have some things to run past you. How’s an hour sound?]

* * *

“This is a nice place. I’m impressed.” Aubrey settled into her comfortable chair.

“We try to treat our employees well.”

The restaurant was more on the contemporary casual side. Both women decided to order on the lighter side – Stacie with a club sandwich with fresh fruit and Aubrey ordered a Cobb salad with house-made raspberry vinaigrette. Stacie got the server to bring extra plates, and as when they had dinner, the two split their lunch.

“Gracious. I think you out ordered me, again.” Aubrey groaned as she bit into the double-stacked chicken and bacon sandwich. “The arugula gives it just the right peppery bite.”

“I don’t know; this salad is pretty yummy.” Stacie grinned. “I’ve never had anything I didn’t like here. They do a good job.”

As the women finished their lunch, Aubrey got serious. “I do have some things to talk to you about. About what happened at your house.”

“About my apology gift?” Stacie smirked.

A flush rose up Aubrey’s neck. “No,” she quietly whispered. “About after that, the brick.”

Stacie settled back in her chair. “Oh, well, in that case, let’s head down to my office.” She stood and went to pull Aubrey’s chair out for her. Stacie reached out her hand for Aubrey’s and pulled her into her body for a gentle kiss. “Gotta get it while I can. Downstairs is all business.” Aubrey placed her hand on Stacie’s hip and briefly deepened the kiss.

“Mmmm, I could get used to this.”

“Let’s go, tiger.” Stacie tugged on Aubrey’s hand before they could get more wrapped up in each other.

* * *

“We found prints in your file room after the break in and a partial print on the note wrapped around the brick. Luck was with us in that the prints match and again when we got a hit off the local database. Does this man look familiar?” Aubrey slid a driver’s license picture across Stacie’s desk.

Recognition flickered across Stacie’s face as she looked at the picture. “Yeah, that looks like Vee. He used to work for my father when I was younger. I believe he was his driver.”

“Steven Nelson. But you know him as Vee.”

Chuckling, Stacie nodded her head. “Yeah, I couldn’t say Stevie so just called him Vee. He used to play with me all the time while waiting on my father – dolls, catch, you name it.”

“Wait. Dolls? Nevermind.” Aubrey laughed. “Okay, so this guy worked for your dad. What happened?”

“I’m not sure. I was barely in middle school when he stopped coming around.”

“We lucked out since he’s kept his nose clean. The partial print on the note came back to Steven. He has an arrest for a DWI – about fifteen years old though.”

Stacie thought for a moment, “That’s about the time he left my dad’s. That makes sense if he got a DWI. My father probably had to let him go.”

Aubrey made some notes in her file. “You’re probably right. Do you know what happened to him after that?” Stacie shook her head. “I think it’s time we brought your father into this. He may be able to shed some light onto things.”

“No, please. Let me talk to him? I’ll find out what happened to Vee.”

“At some point, I’m going to have to interview him, Stacie. I have to do my job.”

“We’ve kept some things under wraps thus far. I don’t want him too involved just let. I want Beca to make sure she has security locked back down. My dad doesn’t think too highly of her even though she graduated top of her class at MIT. He thinks she’s too small to be in charge of security.”

“Well, you  _ do  _ call her Munchkin.” Aubrey laughed. “Okay, see what you can find out about Vee from your father. Basic things like where he works and what he’s doing.”

“Okay, I’ll go see him tomorrow. So, is that all, detective?” Stacie asked with mirth in her eyes. 

Aubrey looked down at her watch, “I should probably head back to the station.” Stacie stands from her desk. Stacie’s long hair was pulled back into a messy bun. A pen stuck out of the top of it and she had her glasses on. Her beige sweater had a swooping neckline, revealing the top of her breasts. Which Aubrey eyed as Stacie stalked towards the blonde. Stacie approached Aubrey, sitting in her chair, and wedged her body between the other woman’s knees. 

Aubrey leaned back in the chair. She now looked at Stacie in the face, “Have I ever told you how hot you look in your glasses?” Aubrey asked, a confident smirk glued in place. 

“Have I ever told you how much I enjoy you in a suit?” Stacie asked as her hands grabbed the lapels of Aubrey’s burgundy jacket. Her face inches from Aubrey’s; Stacie finally closed the gap, and pressed their lips together. It was gentle, but sensual, and after a minute Stacie’s tongue begged for entrance, and Aubrey allowed it. Aubrey’s hands slid up toned legs before they rested on her firm ass. 

Aubrey breathlessly pulled away from the kiss first. “I thought you were all business down here?”

Stacie winked at the blonde, as she towered over Aubrey. Her arms braced the back of the chair on either side of Aubrey's head. “You’re right.” Stacie stepped back from Aubrey. “See you tonight,  _ detective.”  _

That night, Aubrey used her chopsticks to dig into the corner of her take-out box. She had her shoes kicked off, laid back, legs extended across Stacie’s lap. The couple were spending their first evening at Aubrey’s place, seeing that Stacie wasn’t quite yet able to relax in her own home yet, because of the most recent incident of the brick flying through her window. Having her home invaded twice now was a little more than she could handle, even if she couldn’t admit it outloud.

“So, tell me what I need to know about the great Stacie Conrad.” Aubrey teasingly poked Stacie in the stomach with her toes.

“What do you want to know?” Stacie retaliated by poking Aubrey’s foot with the end of her chopsticks.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and I enjoy your company. Before that, I knew only what I read about in the gossip sheets. Playgirl, different person on your arm every weekend, someone that is very different from the woman I’ve gotten to know.”

Stacie chuckled, “I guess I do have quite the reputation, don’t I? Or maybe I just have a soft spot for a woman in uniform.” They both laughed. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have tried to get you to pull me over that last time.”

“Uh huh, we still need to talk about your need for speed. That’s dangerous, you know. Your fancy cars and especially your powerful motorcycle. Reckless speed leads to carelessness and accidents.”

“I don’t speed recklessly, and I’m never careless. I have a spotless driving record.” Aubrey cleared her throat. “Well, there was that one speeding ticket I got a while back. Which reminds me, I need to take defensive driving to keep my pristine record.” Stacie grinned at the woman who was behind said speeding ticket.

“Well, with two warnings, what do you expect? That I let you keep putting yourself and the public in danger?”

“Touché.” Stacie leaned forward and put her empty food container on the coffee table. “Seriously, what do you want to know? I'm an open book, well for you.”

Aubrey shrugged. “I’m just trying to figure out the woman behind the tabloids is all.”

“I guess I never met anyone who intrigued me. I always keep people at arm’s length, because I’m not sure of their intentions. Many men, and women for that matter, look at me and all they see are long, thin legs and a fat pocketbook.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe there’s nobody who caught your interest.”

“I’ve been known to dabble in some short term relationships, but they never worked out. One guy I was softening up to, he was real nice, right up to the point where he asked me to buy a yacht, so he could take his friends out partying.”

“He didn’t?”

Stacie nodded her head. “He did. You’d be surprised what people expect when you seem to have an endless supply of cash. I guess that’s why I never got serious about anyone. It’s easier to stay aloof and earn the reputation of being a playgirl, as you put it. A different date each week keeps the money mongers at bay, and I don’t have to worry about falling in love with someone whose intentions are wrong.”

Aubrey shifted uncomfortably in her spot and cleared her throat before she asked, “But you want that and all, right? To find the perfect someone, fall in love, you know – the happily ever after?”

“Let’s just say I’m happy with my life. If love comes, that’s great. But I have to say that I’m happy living life as it comes these days. My two latest brushes with danger have taught me to just enjoy being.” She reached over for Aubrey’s empty container and put it alongside hers before entwining her fingers with Aubrey’s. “What about you? Why are you single?”

“TIme I suppose. I never feel I can dedicate time to a relationship. We moved around a lot when I was growing up. My dad was married to his job, so it seemed, so I never let myself get attached. The same is true for today. Until now of course.”

“Are you saying you are getting attached to me?” Stacie pulled Aubrey into her, playfully kissing her cheek.

“I suppose you could say that.” Aubrey turned her head and caught Stacie’s lips with her teeth. “I kinda like thinking you’re going to stay around.

* * *

The next day, Stacie took a deep breath before knocking on her father’s office door. Pamela, his secretary, let her walk on in, but not before showing her at least thirty pictures of her grandkids with just as many stories. 

“Ya, know, Tommy, my eldest boy, is still single. He’s only a couple years older than you and a lawyer.”

Stacie remembered Tommy well from all the office Christmas parties growing up and she tried to keep the grimace from her face. “I actually just started seeing someone but thank you, Mrs. Pam.” Stacie replied while slinking into her father’s office. 

“Anastasia! What a lovely surprise! What do I owe this surprise?” Charles Conrad stood as he greeted his daughter. He was a tall man, well over six feet, with broad shoulders and dark features. His dark hair and mustache were just starting to be speckled with gray. He was in a perfectly tailored black Armani suit. 

“Just missed you, and was wondering if I could steal you away for lunch?” 

“I’m sure I could move some things around for my favorite daughter.”

Stacie rolled her eyes, “I’m your only daughter.”

“Speaking of, did I just hear my only daughter tell Pamela she was seeing someone?” 

Stacie’s eyes widened as a blush overtook her face. 

“When do I get to meet him?”

“Her,” Stacie corrected. 

He puts up his hands in mock surrender, “Excuse me, when do I get to meet her?” 

“It’s too early for that, but I’ll you and mom know if we get to that point.”

“Fair enough!” He pressed a button on his phone, “Pamela, call Miller and have him be ready at the staff entrance. Also, call that Marcel’s and make sure they have a table for two ready for us. And, reschedule the meeting I had at noon to two.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied through the intercom. 

“Miller said he will be here in 15,” she buzzed through a few moments later. 

“Daddy, whatever happened to Vee?” Stacie posed her question nonchalantly.

“Who?” He asked looking down at his desk calendar.

“Steven, the driver you had when I was growing up.”

He looked up from his desk, and back down at his calendar. “Oh, well he got into some legal troubles and I, unfortunately, couldn’t keep him as a driver. I was able to put in a good word with Merritt & Company. They didn’t necessarily care about his record. I didn’t either, but you know the press.” He looked back at his daughter, “What made you think about him after all these years?”

Stacie tried to school her features and not blanch at the company name her father had just dropped, “Oh, I don’t know. I was just thinking about him the other day. He would always take me for ice cream anytime he picked me up from school.”

The intercom buzzed again, “Miller is outside, sir.”

“Shall we, my dear?” Charles said as he offered his arm to escort Stacie out. 

* * *

Miller was waiting for them downstairs with the car, a sleek black town car with tinted windows, a window separating the driver and passenger compartments, the works. The driver was a tall, lithe dark-headed young man, not too much older than Stacie. Grinning a broad smile, he opened the door to allow Stacie to get in and shut the door behind her and her father. 

The drive to Marcel’s was short but annoying. Charles and Stacie didn’t spend a lot of quality time together and took advantage of the time to catch up on Stacie’s research on the male impotence drug. “It’s going well, Daddy. Preliminary research is showing a high probability of a curative nature rather than a temporary solution.” 

Charles noticed the intercom to the front seat was activated. Frowning, he reached over and flipped the switch off. Almost immediately, the partition window between the two compartments slid down. Stacie clammed up as Miller asked which entrance Mr. Conrad wanted to be dropped off at.

“The front, of course,” Charles replied with a snap. When Miller didn’t roll up the glass, Charles reached over and flicked the control. “I’m beginning to wonder about my driver.” Once she knew she was back in the cocoon of secrecy, Stacie continued to spout off numbers and statistics from her research.

As they pulled up to Marcel’s, Miller rolled down the partition again. “We’re here, sir.”

“I see that,” Charles retorted sarcastically as he opened the curbside door himself. He helped his daughter out of the car and told Miller they’d be a few hours and he’d call when he needed the car. 

* * *

Marcel’s had Mr. Conrad’s preferred table ready, and they were quickly seated. He immediately ordered an old fashioned for himself and a glass of White Cabernet Sauvignon for Stacie. 

As they waited on the waiter to come back for their food order, Stacie spoke up, “So, at the lab—-“

He cut her off, “Nope, no more business. I want to enjoy lunch with my daughter, not my colleague.” 

“Yes, sir,” she sighed, looking down at the menu. 

The waiter appeared quickly with their drinks, and spoke in a thick French accent, “Do we need more time, or are we ready to order?”

“We are ready,” Mr. Conrad replied. 

“What will the Madame have?” The waiter asked, turning towards Stacie.

“The lobster risotto, s'il vous plaît,” Stacie replied. 

“Ah, nice choice, Madame, and the Monsieur?”

“Escargot for the table, and I’ll have the Bone in New York Strip, rare, with roasted asparagus,” he orders while never once looking at the waiter. 

Stacie had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Her dad could have pretty liberal ideals about a lot of things, but he was never polite to the help. 

“It will be out shortly,” the waiter said before taking the menus and turning away from the table. 

“So, tell me more about this girlfriend?” 

“Ungh, Dad, come on,” Stacie whined. 

“No, you come on. Share with your old man,” he said with a smile. 

“Her name is Aubrey.”

“Last name?” 

“So, you can run her through all your computers. No thanks. Not yet. We have only been out a couple of times. It’s too soon for that,” Stacie said sternly. 

Charles Conrad let out a booming, hearty laugh, “Okay, you got me. But tell me about her, Ana.” He was the only one to ever call her that. 

Stacie got a dreamy look on her face. “She is blonde, absolutely gorgeous, looks amazing in a suit. She is stubborn and a little intense. Graduated law school,” Stacie decided to keep the fact that she is a detective and not a lawyer to herself.

“Ooooh, a lawyer! A step up from previous people you showed interest in.” He clasped his hands together, “How did you meet?”

_ She pulled me over for speeding. “ _ At a coffee shop, I spilled coffee all down her shirt,” Stacie said flushing red. 

Charles laughs again, “Where is that grace all those debutante classes taught you?”

“What can I say? They didn’t stick,” she blushed while taking a sip of the wine. 

The waiter came back with the food and placed it on the table.

“This looks delicious, merci beaucoup,” Stacie thanked. The waiter smiled. 

Charles cleared his throat, “Another old fashioned,” he asked, shaking his empty glass.

“Right away, Monsieur,” the waiter scurried off to the bar. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Aubrey was having a hard time holding off on interviewing Charles Conrad. She knew Stacie would probably get more information upfront, but she was chomping at the bit to do her job. She returned to the precinct and was looking through her paperwork. “Damn it!” Maybry’s court date had snuck up on her.

Aubrey shrugged on her navy blazer over the light blue shirt she was wearing, grabbed the files she needed, and flew out of the office. Luckily the courthouse wasn’t too far away. She quickly located the correct courtroom and burst through the door.

“All rise. The Court of the Second Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division is now in session, the Honorable Judge Samson presiding.” Aubrey was relieved; maybe she wasn’t too late. This court date had completely slipped her mind.

Judge Samson announced, “You may be seated. Mr. Greene, what is today’s case?”

“Your Honor, today’s case is The State of Georgia vs. Alex Mabrey.”

Aubrey rushed to the District Attorney’s table. “Your Honor, Detective Aubrey Posen, the arresting officer. My apologies, but may I have a moment with the prosecutor?”

Judge Samson sighed before responding, “Only a few Detective.”

Aubrey frantically whispered in the prosecutor’s ear, opened the folder she’s brought, and showed him a picture and her notes.

The prosecutor stood, “Your Honor, new evidence is being brought to the prosecution’s attention. I would like to request a continuance to afford me time to review the material.”

Mr. Mabrey’s attorney leaped to his feet. “I object. We are here with an agreed-upon plea bargain in this case. There’s nothing more to be said on this case.”

Judge Samson looked bored as he turned to the prosecutor. “Mr. Rabano brings up a good point, Ms. Marlowe. I have before me a plea bargain to which you have already agreed.”

Ms. Marlowe looked at Aubrey who again whispered in her ear. “Judge Samson, the state is ready to revoke the plea bargain and prosecute the original charges against Mr. Mabrey of Aggravated Assault and Attempted Kidnapping.”

Alex Mabrey glared at his attorney and whispered in his ear. Mr. Rabano then addressed the court. “How much time does Ms. Marlowe require?”

“I would like to meet with Mr. Rabano and his client in one hour’s time. Given continued cooperation by Mr. Mabrey, we should be able to resolve this matter this morning and present our plea bargain after lunch.”

Judge Samson looked at his watch. “Very well, I will grant you a half-day continuance, and we will pick up this matter at 1:00 PM.” He slammed down his gavel. The audience all stood while the judge left to his chambers.

* * *

Alex Mabrey, Frank Rabano, Aubrey, and Ms. Marlowe entered the interview room and took their places on opposite sides of the table. Ms. Marlowe slid a photo of Steven Nelson across the table to Alex. “Who is this?” She crossed her arms and leaned back.

“How the hell should I know?” Alex mirrored Ms. Marlowe’s position. “What does this have to do with me and my plea bargain?”

Aubrey leaned forward, “This has everything to do with your plea bargain. Who is this man?”

“I’ve already told you; I don’t know.”

Ms. Marlowe uncrossed her arms and reached over to tap the photo. “This man was involved in an incident at Ms. Conrad’s house, the same house you and your colleague broke into to allegedly kidnap Ms. Conrad. Who is he?” Alex just tightened his stance. “You do know that you are facing aggravated assault and attempted kidnapping charges, right?”

Alex leaned over and spoke to his attorney in a quiet voice. After a few moments, Mr. Rabano spoke. “What do you need to know about this man?”

“I need to know his connection with this case.” The two men were silent. Ms. Marlowe addressed Alex. “Look, we aren’t interested in you. We think this man was involved somehow. His prints have come up in connection with two other incidents. Tell me how, cooperate fully, and we’ll see about ensuring you get the same plea bargain as before.”

The two men conversed privately again. “Mr. Mabrey would like to ensure that if he offers his cooperation that his plea to burglary will be accepted under the exact same conditions as before.” Ms. Marlowe nodded her agreement. “Steven Nelson - he goes by Vee.”

Aubrey leaned further towards Alex. “We know his name.  _ Who  _ is he?”

After a brief consultation, Mr. Rabano said, “Mr. Nelson hired Mr. Mabrey to kidnap Ms. Conrad.”

“Why?” Aubrey could feel herself shaking as she thought about how scared Stacie had been as she hid in the closet of her house.

“I… I don’t know why. He just gave us her address and a description along with how to bypass her security system. That’s all I know. I swear.”

“Who does he work for?” 

“I told you. That’s all I know. Now do I get my deal or what?” 

Aubrey and Ms. Marlowe asked a few more questions before conferring. “I think that’s all we are getting out of him. I think he’s telling the truth.” The district attorney was convinced Alex didn’t have any more information. “Yeah, you get your deal. Just know that you are going to be expected to cooperate with the rest of the investigation.” With that Mr. Rabano and Alex Mabrey excused themselves to lunch before court reconvened at one pm. 

“Thanks for this.” Aubrey extended her hand to the attorney. “I need every edge I can get on this case. And now… it’s time to see what other information I can dig up.”


	7. And the Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey have a few tough discussions. More of the case unfurls for Aubrey.

Aubrey left the courthouse in a rush after the meeting with Mr. Mabrey. Armed with the knowledge that Steven “Vee” Nelson hired the two thugs to kidnap Stacie, she didn’t feel she could hold off talking to Charles Conrad. She decided to just show up at his office, which happened to be close to where she was. She was stalled at the front door reception when her name was not in the appointment log for Mr. Conrad. Eventually, she was able to get upstairs where the elevators opened up to Mr. Conrad’s assistant’s desk. She introduced herself and showed her badge.

“Mr. Conrad is out to lunch, Detective.”

“I’ll wait.” Aubrey took a seat on the plush leather couch and began to nervously flip through the files she had brought with her from the courthouse.

Eventually, she heard the elevator ding and the doors slid open. Aubrey’s gut clenched as she saw Stacie laughing, holding on to her father’s arm. She’d plumb forgotten about Stacie going to talk to her father about Vee. Suddenly she almost regretted coming over unannounced, even more so without Stacie knowing. She stood waiting for Mr. Conrad to acknowledge her. When Stacie turned and saw Aubrey standing, her face blanched then she became angry.

“Mr. Conrad, I tried to tell her she needed an appointment, but she said it was urgent.”

“That’s okay, Pamela. I always have time for the Atlanta Police. Ma’am?” He offered his hand. “Charles Conrad.”

Aubrey pulled out her identification and shook his hand. “Detective Posen, thank you for seeing me, Mr. Conrad.”

He turned to his daughter who had her arms crossed. “Thanks for a lovely lunch, Anastasia. We should do this more often.”

“Oh, I’m not leaving, Daddy.” He looked at her confused and shocked at the enmity in her voice before opening his office door. 

“Please hold my calls, Pamela. And push my next appointment. Thank you.”

As he closed his door, Stacie spoke again. “Let me properly introduce you, Daddy. This,” she motioned to Aubrey, “is Detective  _ Aubrey _ Posen.” Aubrey looked between Stacie and her father, eyebrows raised. “I presume your ears were burning and that’s why you are here. Yes, I told Daddy about you.”

“Aubrey, hmmm?” He looked her up and down. “You said she was a lawyer, not a police detective,” his voice carried a bit of disdain.

“What I told you was that she graduated law school. I didn’t tell you about her profession because of this.”

“We’ll talk later, Anastasia. For now, I need to talk to Detective Posen,” Mr. Conrad summarily dismissed his daughter.

“Actually, Mr. Conrad, I would prefer she stayed.”

Mr. Conrad motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. “Very well then. Have a seat.”

Aubrey pulled out a picture and slid it across the table. “Your daughter tells me this man used to work for you. Your driver, I believe.”

“Yes, Steven Nelson. But my daughter calls him Vee. Funny she just asked me about him before lunch. What’s going on? 

“Do you know where he is now?”

Charles steepled his fingers and contemplated his words before speaking. “I don’t make it a habit to keep track of my former employees. As I told my daughter earlier, I put in a good word for him at Merritt & Company. That’s the last I heard from him. What is this about? Is he in trouble?”

Aubrey pulled out a picture of Alex Mabrey and slid it to Stacie’s father. She could see Stacie visibly wince out of her peripheral vision. “And this man? Do you recognize him?

Charles picked up the photograph and studied it. “I don’t believe I do, Detective.” He turned to his daughter. “Anastasia, what is this all about?”

“Daddy, I need to tell you something.”

“If you are going to tell me about the break-in at Astro Labs, I already know. Ms. Mitchell filed a report. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Not that, Daddy. There’s more,” Stacie explained to her father about the break-in at her house and at her researcher’s place. Her father was alternating between horrified that his daughter had nearly been kidnapped and infuriated that this was the first he was hearing about it. “I asked you about Vee because his print was on a brick that was thrown through my window at home.”

Barely controlling his anger, Mr. Conrad struggled with his words. “Anastasia, why is the first I’m hearing of this?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I thought I could handle things without worrying you. Then I thought it was over. And then… this brick comes flying through my window. When Aubrey told me they found Vee’s print on the paper, I  _ told _ her I’d come to you and find out where Vee was.” Stacie crossed her arms.

“There’s another connection. His prints were also found in the file room after the break-in at the lab.”

“You are the detective on the case?” Mr. Conrad directed his question to Aubrey. “Is this appropriate seeing as you are dating my daughter?”

“Sir, I’ve talked to my Captain who is aware of the situation. He’s cleared me as long as we keep things quiet. I never expected her to tell you so soon. Anyway, there’s more. This man,” she pointed to Alex Mabrey’s picture, “is one of the men who broke into your daughter’s house. He pled out today after confessing that Mr. Nelson hired him and his buddy to abduct her.”

“What? Vee would never do that. He’d never harm Stacie. He loved her.”

“Well, he did. And his fingerprint was indeed on the paper wrapped around the brick that came flying through your daughter’s window and all over the file room at Astro Labs. Any knowledge you can provide would help.”

“That is all of the information I have. Now, I’m especially sorry I couldn’t give you more, since he violated my daughter.”

“Thank you, sir,” Aubrey replied, “I’ve taken enough of your time.” 

“Anastasia, we will speak more of this,” he commanded in a stern tone. 

Aubrey turned to leave the office, Stacie right at her heels, when Mr. Conrad spoke once more, “Oh, and Detective Posen, I’m sure you can’t afford that suit on a mere  _ detective’s  _ salary.” Aubrey looks down at her suit, an all-black three-piece Armani suit, the most expensive she owned. “My daughter must really like you,” he continued in a smug tone, “to buy you such an expensive gift.”

“Dad!” Stacie chided. 

“Excuse me, sir, but I don’t need her to buy my clothes. I can afford my own things, even on a  _ mere _ detective's salary,” Aubrey said through gritted teeth, and she exited the room without waiting on a response. 

They quietly walked to the elevator, muttering pleasantries to Pamela as they passed her desk. When the doors snapped closed, tension immediately filled the small compartment. 

“You couldn’t even give me one day, Aubrey!” Stacie shrieked. “Really!?”

“I’m sor—“

“No you’re not or you would have given me time like I asked!” Stacie interrupted fire in her voice, arms crossed in a defensive stance. 

“I told you I needed to talk to him, and after what Mabrey revealed I couldn’t just wait!” Aubrey retorted with just as much heat. But she breathed deep and composed herself, before she continued, “All I could think of is how you looked when I pulled you out that closet, Stacie!”

Stacie softened a little at her words, uncrossing her arms. Her voice was still stern, “We have to have boundaries, Aubrey. If we are going to be in a relationship, we have to have boundaries!”

Aubrey paused and hit the stop button on the elevator.

“What are you doing!?” Stacie asked indignantly. 

“Is that what we are doing? Are we in a relationship?” Aubrey asked seriously. 

Stacie blushed furiously, “I—I mean—“

“I’d want that,” Aubrey interrupted.

Stacie nodded her head, “But, we have to have boundaries.”

“Boundaries? Okay, but I’m going to step over this line,” Aubrey whispered, stepping into the brunette’s space. She gently kissed her cheek. “You’re beautiful, and I’m sorry.” 

“You’re infuriating!” Stacie said through a chuckle. “You can’t just piss me off and then do something so sweet.”

Aubrey winked at the brunette before resuming the elevator. After a few moments she replied “I truly am sorry.” 

Stacie slowly intertwined their fingers without saying anything. “I’m sure I have another outfit that you might find suitable for an apology,” Aubrey whispered as the doors opened. 

* * *

“Do I need my attorney?” The gruff man asked. He sat across from the intimidating detective, with his bulky arms crossed. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Nelson, do you?” Aubrey stared at the suspect across from her. She was finding it difficult to keep calm knowing that this man was single-handedly responsible for the attempted kidnapping of her girlfriend and for smashing a brick through her window. The proof is infallible and overwhelmingly infuriating. Nonetheless, Aubrey has a job to do. “Tell me about Stacie Conrad.”

Vee gulped and squirmed in his seat. He uncrossed his arms to run a hand over his bald head. “Stacie? She’s the daughter of Charles Conrad, my former employer. I used to drive for him.” He paused, looking at Aubrey to see if he was on the right track of what she wanted him to say. Aubrey used silence as a tool to encourage him to say more. However, he didn’t continue, just shifted uncomfortably in his wobbly chair.

After a few moments, Aubrey changed tactics. “Tell me about your current employer.” She looked down at her folder. “Merritt & Company.”

“Why am I here, Detective Posen? Surely I deserve some type of context here.” He tried to ask nonchalantly as he hurriedly rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Beads of perspiration were starting to break out on his scalp. 

“That’s what I’m trying to determine – context. Tell me about your current employer. Who is your supervisor? What do you do for them?”

“Ehhh, I drive for Mr. Merritt sometimes, various odd jobs. I guess you could say I’m a Jack of all trades. I run errands, things of that nature. Whatever needs to be done.” He tried to lean back in his chair but the uneven legs almost caused him to fall. “Damn, can I at least get a chair that doesn’t rock? And turn on the A.C. while you’re at it.” Vee stuck his finger under his collar, pulling it away so he could breathe.

Aubrey shed her black jacket, revealing her dark blue button-down shirt tucked into navy pinstriped pants. Draping her jacket over the back of her chair, she tossed Vee a handkerchief. “You nervous, Mr. Nelson? You sure are sweating.”

“I’m sweating because yous guys have it so hot in here.” He took the cloth and dabbed the moisture from his brow. “Why don’t you tell me why I’m here?”

“Tell me more about Stacie Conrad.” Aubrey turned her chair around and straddled it, pushing a recent photo of Stacie across the table, tapping the picture.

Vee shifted uncomfortably in his chair, catching himself when he thought he was going to fall. “Stacie was a good kid, even when she wanted me to play dolls with her. I used to take her to get ice cream when I picked her up from school.” He chuckled as he smiled fondly.

“Sounds like you have a soft spot for your former boss’s kid.” Vee nodded. “Then tell me why you hired Alex Mabrey and his buddy to kidnap her. Doesn’t sound like someone who you are fond of, Mr. Nelson.”

Vee shifted uncomfortably in his chair, gulping as his nerves worked their way to the top.

“Talk to me, Stevie. Isn’t that what you wanted Stacie to call you? But she couldn’t so she just called you Vee. Sweet kid.” 

“She was a sweet kid. Seems to be doing well for herself, but I haven’t seen her since I worked for her father,” he nervously spewed out. 

“Have you ever been to Astro labs?” Aubrey asked. 

“No,” Steve quickly replied. 

“Hmmm,” the detective hummed out, opening a manila folder on the table. “That’s interesting. Care to tell me how your prints wound up there? Or on the brick that was thrown through Dr. Conrad’s window?”

Vee crossed his muscular arms and sat back in a huff. Aubrey caught the panic in his eyes before he made a neutral expression to mask his face. No matter what Aubrey said, she couldn’t get him to talk further. He had clammed up, shut tighter than a drum.

She snatched up his water bottle and left the interview room, slamming the door on her exit. She immediately went into the observation room. “He’s scared,” she said matter of factly. Captain Stevens nodded. “So, how do we get him to talk?”

“Let’s just let him soak. Maybe keep him in that janky chair but turn on the AC a bit. Research his finances and his family. Something has to pop.”

* * *

“Daddy?” Stacie answered the phone the next day, not expecting to hear from him but afraid she’d upset her father. “Daddy, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything.”

“Ana, I understand how a daughter sometimes fears brutal honesty with her father. I can be harsh at times. Please know I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know, Daddy. I also know how you feel about police officers. I wanted you to meet Aubrey before finding out that she’s a detective. I promise she’s good people, Daddy. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in quite some time, if ever.”

Charles gave a heavy sigh. “I hope you still feel that way after I tell you why I’ve called.” Stacie’s father told his daughter what had been uncovered during a background check of Aubrey Posen. He revealed that her father is a renowned criminal defense attorney, a retired Army brigadier general – where he learned his craft. “I have to admit that Detective Posen comes from good stock. I owe you both an apology for what I said about her suit. It seems as though she also has quite a trust fund which allows her to live a nice life. I’m not sure why she did not follow her father’s footsteps, but I can imagine he is unhappy with her.”

“Daddy, why are you telling me this?” Stacie asked in a huff. “You shouldn’t have run her background anyway.”

“Baby, you have to know I’m only looking out for you,” he replied in a placating tone. “You haven’t been serious about anyone in so long – you said so yourself. I just want to know what you are getting into.”

“What else did you find, Daddy?”

“Why nothing, darling. She’s clean as a whistle. My next appointment is here, Ana. Please don’t be angry with me. You are my only daughter and I want you to be happy.”

“I’m a little peeved, but you’ll just have to take me and Aubrey out to lunch soon to make up for it.”

Charles released a hearty chuckle. “Looking forward to it. Love you, dear.”

“Love you, daddy.” 

* * *

“Here. I thought you might be hungry.” Aubrey slid over a sandwich she’d gotten from the vending machine and a cup of station coffee. “Turned the A.C. on a bit, too.” She gave Vee a bit of time to eat his sandwich, with her watching for signs of him wanting to talk.

Once he finished, he nodded a quick thanks and steepled his hands together. “So, Mr. Nelson, tell me about your family.” Aubrey had found out that he had a wife, a teenage son, and an older girl about to graduate college. Vee stiffened at the mention of his family.

“What do they have to do with anything?”

“What does anybody have to do with anything? I am just making conversation,  _ Stevie _ . Why does talking about your family make you nervous?” 

“I’m curious how you can afford you to send your son to a private school and your daughter to Dartmouth on your salary from Merrit? Your wife works as a bank teller, but your finances show us something isn’t quite adding up. 

He still wouldn’t talk. She watched his reaction before changing the subject again. “Back to Stacie Conrad. Look, Stevie, I know more than you realize. I know you hired two thugs to kidnap Stacie. When that didn’t work out, you attacked her colleague and stole her keycard. Then you broke into Astro Pharmaceuticals.” Vee was back to squirming in his chair, the uneven legs bouncing on the floor. “The kicker was the brick you threw through Ms. Conrad’s window. There wasn’t even a real threat – just the audacity you had to do something like that to a little girl who adored you and you used to take for ice cream after school.”

Vee began to cry, visibly frightened. “You don’t understand, Detective. They’ve already threatened my family. I can’t. I just can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

“I never meant harm to come to Stacie. I mean, I was put in a position of choosing her over my own daughter. They have pictures. They know where she lives, her class schedule, everything.” He wiped his nose on his sleeve before Aubrey passed him a clean hanky. “Just my being here puts my daughter at risk.”

“We can protect you, you know. And your family.”

“No, Mr. Merritt is more powerful than you know.”

“More powerful than Charles Conrad? I think I’d be more afraid of what Mr. Conrad is going to do to you when he finds out you’ve endangered his daughter.” Vee’s eyes grew wide. “I take it you didn’t consider that,” Aubrey tsked. “How silly of you.”

“Can you really protect me  _ and _ my family?”

“That depends on how much you can tell me. If the situation warrants, then yes, we can protect you.”

“Maybe I need to talk to my attorney now.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “My goodwill only goes so far, but if you want to talk to your lawyer, I guess we are done here.” Aubrey climbed to her feet and went to bang on the door for the guard to let her out.

“NO! No, wait. Please.” His voice was frantic as his mind was working a hundred miles an hour. “Can you help me?” Aubrey gave a barely perceptible nod. “I’ll tell you everything as long as you protect my family.”

Aubrey stepped out the door for a moment and spoke with her Captain before returning. “We’re sending cruisers to your home and to your daughter’s at college. Now, tell me everything.”

Vee buried his head in his hands before combing his hair with his fingers. His tale was mundane, most of which Aubrey had figured out, but the confirmation was needed to solidify her case. Mr. Merritt knew that Astro Pharmaceuticals had been hired by a third party to do studies on one of his male enhancement pills. 

When the studies did not put Merritt & Company in good light, he threatened Astro Pharmaceuticals with a lawsuit if they released the findings. Then all research from the competitor had gone radio silent. He had feared Conrad’s studies had led to some ground-breaking news. Rumor had it that Dr. Stacie Conrad was working on a cure. Not just a temporary stop-gap but an actual cure.

“Mabrey was never supposed to actually kidnap Stacie. He is an imbecile. It was meant to be a scare tactic. Same as the brick through her window.” 

“And Sally Pearson? You beat the shit out of her.”

“No! No that wasn’t me. I just used her key card. I never laid a hand on Ms. Pearson.”

“So, who did?”

“I guess some other poor bastard that Merrit hired.”

“So, what did you find at Astro Pharmaceuticals? I know you broke in. You weren’t very careful – you left your fingerprints all over the file room.”

“Nothing. I swear, I didn’t find a damned thing. They have their secrets locked up tighter than a drum. To be honest, I was surprised I got as far as I did. I guess knowing their protocols and the building as well as I do helped, but I didn’t find anything.” Aubrey made a note to tell Stacie to have Beca change up some of their security measures, keeping former employees in mind. “I told Mr. Merritt, and he was furious. I’d done all I could, but he wanted me to threaten Stacie, loosen her tongue a bit to shake some of her secrets out of her. My heart wasn’t really in it, but he showed me pictures of my daughter and her boyfriend. I got scared.”

Vee went on to tell about his half-assed attempt at scaring Stacie with a brick through her window. “I couldn’t find it in my heart to write out a real threat but had to do something to placate my boss.”

“Let’s just say that was more of an annoyance than a threat. Sad thing is, your fingerprint was on the paper as well as the file room. You did this to yourself, getting sloppy and all.”

“I don’t know, Detective. Maybe being sloppy was my way of getting caught. I never wanted harm to come to Stacie. I love that girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aubrey exhaled into the cab of her car. The day had been a long day. Of course, she couldn’t just snap her fingers and get Vee and his family protection without proof that Merritt was a threat. They planned to send Vee in this week with a wire, but getting all that set up was a headache.

[Aubrey: just now leaving the station. You still coming by tonight?]

Aubrey texted, sighing at the time. It was a little past ten and she was scared the brunette was already in bed.

[Stacie: Yes. We need to talk.]

_ Oh. That’s not good.  _ Aubrey sighed into the cab again before she sent the reply. 

[Aubrey: Umm, okay. I’ll be there in 20.]

“Fuck,” Aubrey muttered to herself pulling out of the parking lot.  _ When a woman wants to talk, nothing good can come from it.  _ She worriedly drove home, battering her brain for what could have changed between last night and now with Stacie. 

She pulled into the driveway beside Stacie’s Porsche that was still idling. Exhaust pouring out like a steaming tea kettle. Aubrey could hear the engine die down at the same time she turned hers off.

“Everything okay?” She asked in lieu of an actual greeting as Stacie exited her vehicle. Aubrey cringed waiting on a reaction.

“Yes,” Stacie answered in a clipped tone. 

Aubrey sighed and followed Stacie onto the porch. The brunette side-stepped, so Aubrey can unlock the door. 

The door barely closed, “This is why I wanted to talk to my dad instead of you.” Stacie said with her back still turned to Aubrey. “My father runs very thorough background checks.”

Aubrey looked at her in confusion, “O-Kay. I don't have any secrets, Stacie.”

“So, when were you gonna tell me that your father was the wealthiest defense attorney in the south?” Stacie whipped around as she asked.

Aubrey stared at her for a few moments before she exploded into a fit of laughter, “That is what you’re upset about?”

“I’m failing to see the humor, Aubrey.” Stacie said, crossing her arms as she fixed a glare in Aubrey’s direction. Aubrey immediately stopped laughing. “I opened up to you the other night; why I’m not into relationships; why I don’t trust. You could have told me then. Why didn’t you tell me that you’re a product of a rich family, too?” 

“My dad may be rich to societal standards, but it doesn’t hold a flame to a 97 billion dollar industry, so I didn’t think it was relevant. Besides that—my father cut off ties with me when I decided not to become a lawyer and joined the police force instead. That and my being gay - double whammy.” 

“Oh,” Stacie replied as her posture relaxed, the glare melting from her face. 

“Yeah, oh,” Aubrey said with an eye roll. “I do have a trust fund left to me from my grandmother. It paid for this house, law school, and maybe way too many designer suits, but I didn’t realize we were at a point in our relationship where we were talking about finances yet. I don’t ask you about yours; why talk about mine?” Aubrey’s own arms crossed. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry that I overreacted.”

“Hmm,” Aubrey muttered. “While we are on the topic of why, why didn’t you tell your dad I was just a mere detective?” Aubrey asked disappointedly. Making air quotes around the last two words. 

“I’m sorry about that too. My dad can be a...snob, especially about people I date.” Stacie answered dejectedly. 

Aubrey fixed a stare unto Stacie’s face. It’s eerily quiet before the blonde asked softly, “Are you ashamed of me?”

Stacie’s eyes widened at the question and she leaped forward to grab Aubrey’s hands, which Aubrey allowed, reluctantly. “No! No! No! Please don’t think that. I’m sorry I did something to make you feel that way.”

“It’s fine. Just the law school thing is still a touchy subject for me. Maybe we should just both stop jumping to conclusions, hmm?” Aubrey said, lacing her fingers with Stacie. 

Stacie nodded instead of vocalizing a response, and she closed the gaps between their bodies, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Aubrey squeezed Stacie’s hand, “Please stay?” 

“I didn’t bring any clothes for tomorrow to stay over, but I will stay for a while. Let’s watch some TV and cuddle?” Stacie responded with a small pout.

They sat on the couch and cuddled and kissed while the TV played in the background. 


	8. Nervous Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie bugs out at Aubrey’s attempt to strengthen the commitment between the two women. But is that all she freaks out about?

Stacie felt a chill and reached down to pull her comforter up around her chin. When she couldn’t find a blanket, she realized she was laying snuggled up against Aubrey on her couch. The television was black, so someone must have turned it off during the night, but somehow they never made it to bed. Stacie carefully stretched her legs out and gently untangled herself from Aubrey’s arms and legs. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she checked the time. 5:43 am. Her internal alarm must have woken her up. She pulled the quilt hanging over the back of the couch and covered Aubrey up before tip-toeing to the bathroom.

After washing her hands and face, she meandered to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. After fixing two cups, she carried them back to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Aubrey was still out like a light. Stacie sat down and snuggled into Aubrey, nudging her cheek with her nose. “Pssssst sleepy head.” Aubrey stirred a bit, “Wake up, sweetie. We fell asleep on the couch.” Eventually, she was able to rouse the blonde enough where she could sit up and take her coffee. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Aubrey mumbled as she took the proffered coffee. “Why are we out here?”

“Not sure,” Stacie shrugged. “We were going to watch some TV and the next thing I knew, it was almost 6 AM. Why don’t you hop in the shower? I’ll make breakfast. After that, I need to head home myself. I can’t exactly show up in yesterday’s clothes, now can I?”

“What you need to do is bring you some clothes over here. That way you could go right to work,” Aubrey said through a hearty stretch.

Stacie tried to hide the gulp of air she took in—reacting to Aubrey’s innocent remark. “I, well, ummmm… go shower, Aubrey.” She was fighting the urge to jack rabbit at the innocent suggestion of keeping clothes at Aubrey’s. Of course, it would probably benefit them both for them to keep clothes at each other’s houses. But the thought was still too close to commitment for Stacie.

After her shower, Aubrey pulled a pair of sweats for Stacie to change into. She went into the kitchen and found a breakfast to go packed and ready for her. The longer these two continued as they were, the easier falling into routine was getting. Aubrey had to rush to work but assured Stacie she was welcome to stay as long as she needed. “You are the boss, you know?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I don’t have to at least show up,” Stacie smirked. “Have a good day.”

When Stacie emerged from the shower, a text was waiting for her.

[To Stacie: Check your purse. I was serious about bringing clothes over. Hope to see you soon.]

Curious, Stacie dug in her purse and found an envelope with a key and a short note. _ Here’s the code for the alarm and a key to the front door. No need to get the key back to me. I want you to keep it. <3, A. _

Her face blanched as Stacie stared at the key in disbelief, her hands shaking as she dropped it back into her bag. She didn’t put the key on her ring in fear it would become real. “Do you know how fast you’re going?” Stacie mumbled under her breath. Maybe if she didn’t consider the reality, things would be okay. 

Things were moving particularly fast for Stacie since she rarely went on a date with a person more than once— lightening speed if she were to be honest. Relationships scared her. She’d been burned so many times which is why she quit dating to begin with. But with Aubrey, it was different. However, could she convince her mind and her heart of that before she ran off and possibly messed up the best thing she’d ever had?

It’s well after lunch and Stacie stared at the key Aubrey hid in her purse. She felt guilty for panicking, but she definitely felt nervous. However, in the same breath, she did see a future with Aubrey, so why freak out over a simple key? Stacie sighed and leaned back in her desk chair letting the moments she and Aubrey have spent together flow through her mind. She definitely has never felt that way about anyone before, even people she dated for much longer. 

Stacie definitely trusted Aubrey way more than anyone else she had dated. She decided right there to choke down her nerves and embrace her feelings for the blonde detective. Or at least  _ try _ to.

[To Aubrey: If you get off early enough tonight, can I take you to dinner?]

It didn’t take long for her to see the three dots indicating a response.

[From Aubrey: I think I’ll actually be out of here by 6 tonight. Pick me up at my place at 7?]

The pair had a wonderful dinner at Stacie’s favorite seafood restaurant. It wasn’t a fancy place, and Aubrey was pleasantly surprised that Stacie would frequent a place with paper napkins. 

“The night is still young,” Stacie said, holding the door for Aubrey as they exited. “Want to go for a drive?”

Aubrey turned to her with mirth in her eyes, “only if you let me drive the Porsche?” 

_ Absolutely fucking not. _ Stacie thought at first but found her hand instantly holding out her keys to the excited blonde. Aubrey let out a girlish squeal that Stacie had yet to hear from the woman.

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Aubrey asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down. 

Stacie nodded dumbly as mild panic washed over again. But the smile on Aubrey’s face was enough to melt any panic constricting her chest.  _ Oh my God. She might be the one. I’ve NEVER let anyone drive my vehicles. _

Aubrey continued the excited noises as she turned the key in the ignition. The Porsche’s engine roared to life. Aubrey revved the motor and squealed again as she felt the power of the motor thrum before putting it into gear. Stacie had never seen her look so happy, and she thought the other woman never looked more beautiful. 

Aubrey quickly zigged and zagged through the roads of Atlanta with precise driving until getting on a highway leading out of town. Once they were clear of other vehicles, Aubrey’s foot slammed on the gas and accelerated drastically. 

“Now, Ms. Posen, speeding is dangerous not only for you but for others on the road as well,” Stacie chided in a mocking tone mimicking what Aubrey had told her about speeding. “Reckless speeds cause reckless and careless accidents.”

Aubrey released a carefree laugh as she flipped off Stacie and accelerated the vehicle more. 

“If we go back to your place I can do that for you,” Stacie spoke in a sultry voice as she grasped Aubrey’s thigh.

Aubrey gulped but kept her eyes on the road as she sped down the empty highway. The motor of the Porsche roared as a siren went off and blue lights illuminated the interior of the vehicle.

“I told ya,” Stacie said in a sing-song way. 

“Shut it, Stacie,” Aubrey replied in a clipped tone. 

Stacie’s laugh reverberated in the cab. 

“This isn’t funny,” Aubrey said through gritted teeth, while she pulled the vehicle to the side. 

“It’s pretty funny from my end, detective,” Stacie snickered.

“It’s embarrassing is what it is,” Aubrey hissed, hands still on the ten and two position on the steering wheel. 

A knock on the window makes Stacie clam up and Aubrey pressed the button to roll down the window. 

“Good evening, ma’am, do you have any idea how fast you were going?” A red bearded officer asked. He paused, “Wait—is that you Posen?” 

“O’Brien! I haven’t seen you since the academy! How is Cara?”

He smiled, “She is great. Pregnant with our third kid,” he flashed Aubrey a family picture. 

“That’s awesome—“

O’Brien cut her off, “I heard you got promoted. Must be doing really well with a car like this!” He whistled appreciatively.

“Well, it’s my girlfriend’s car. I got carried away with the speeding. I’m sorry.”

He waves at Stacie before he pats both hands on the roof of the vehicle. “I wouldn’t have made it through the academy if it wasn’t for you, Posen. Just slow it down, will ya?” He chuckled and tipped his hat. “You ladies be safe and have a good night!” He walked back to his patrol car and turned off the lights. 

“Oh, so speeding is only reckless if non-cops do it?” Stacie tried to ask seriously but busted out in laughter before the end of the question. 

“Oh shut it, Stacie!” Aubrey shoved her playfully as she put the car in gear and drove off at a much more reasonable speed.

“Oh, I’ll shut up when you make me,” Stacie flirted.

“Oh, let me get us back to my place and I’ll definitely make you,” Aubrey said while she abruptly turned in a driveway to turn the vehicle around. 

“Remember to watch your speed, detective.” Stacie teased.

* * *

As much as Stacie tried to push down the nerves, she had been kind of avoiding Aubrey since the night Aubrey drove her car. Well, since the next morning when Stacie scurried off to work. They spent most of the night back at Aubrey’s completely wrapped in one another, but this time was different—-it was slow, sensual...intimate. A type of soft connection that Stacie had never experienced before with another person. It did not help quell her nerves and anxiety about...commitment. She spent most of the night, listening to Aubrey’s soft snores and staring at the ceiling until it was an appropriate time for her to leave with the guise of getting ready for work. 

Avoiding the woman was easy with work and with Aubrey being busy working on her case. Every time she got a minute to think, all Stacie could focus on was the key and how it felt like a lead brick in her purse. She still didn’t feel comfortable at home or being by herself, so she had been crashing at Beca’s house. She would like to say that being around Beca and her long-time girlfriend, Chloe, made her feel better, but in reality, their stability made her panic more. The pair was a perfect couple, albeit completely opposite of one another; but they always knew what the other was thinking or feeling.  _ How do you get to the point to trust someone that much? To become almost dependent on another person? How do you give up that control?  _

Stacie huffed into the empty guest room.  _ What is wrong with me? I like Aubrey. I want Aubrey. If the butterflies in my stomach are any indication, I might even...love Aubrey. So, why is taking the next step feeling like I’m being buried alive?  _

Stacie’s thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful Chloe and a snarky Beca jumping into the bed with her. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Chloe said brightly. 

“Ungh,” Stacie moaned out and attempted to cover her head with the blanket. 

“So, ummm, Chlo thinks—-ow Chloe, okay—“ Stacie peeked from the covers to see Beca rubbing her arm. Beca glared at the redhead looking innocent before she continued. “WE thought, you might need to talk.”

“Guys, just leave me alone,” Stacie said frustratedly.

“Nope,” Chloe said in her chipper voice. “We’ve watched you mope for a few days, now spill.”

“Babe, if she doesn’t want to talk, she doesn’t have to,” Beca said.

Stacie sighed and sat up in the bed, as Chloe set a death glare on Beca that made her clam up. Beca made eye contact, “Sorry, Stretch, apparently we are going to have a feelings talk. It’s just as painful for me as it will be for you.” Beca paused for a minute and pointed at Chloe dramatically as she stage-whispered, “She is bossy!”

“I’m not bossy. I’m helpful,” Chloe chirped.

“Ugh,” Stacie covered her head. “You guys make me sick.” She peeked back out. “Not really, but how do you do it? How do you have like the perfect relationship? Beca you are so snarky.”

“What does  _ that _ even mean, Stace?” Beca pulled the covers back, exposing Stacie to the cold. “That’s mean. I’m not snarky - I’m to the point.”

“How do you trust someone to the point it seems second nature? I mean, you and Chloe. UGH! Never mind.” Stacie grabbed the blanket again.

Chloe straddled Stacie and pinned the covers down. “So that’s what this is about. Relationships, trust, and the fact that any type of commitment scares the living daylights out of you.” Chloe flopped down next to Stacie. “You just have to get out of your brain and trust your heart. I thought you liked Aubrey.”

“I do,” Stacie groaned. “She’s intelligent, sexy, hotter than hell… UGH.”

“Therein lies your problem. Forget what she looks like on the outside. How does she make you feel on the  _ inside _ ?”

“Gooey and soft,” Beca teased. “You are a mush pot around her. So what’s the problem?”

“That’s the problem. You know my track record with relationships.” Stacie sighed. “I really like her, guys.”

“Then that settles it, Stacie. Quit your sniveling, and pull on your big girl pants.” Chloe snuggled next to her friend. “Trust your heart and the rest will follow.”

Stacie sighed, “Well when you say it like that it makes sense. But why does the key she gave me feel like a ball and chain?”

Beca patted Stacie’s knee, “Look, moving fast can be scary, but when it’s the right person, ya just kind of know.” 

“Daww, babe,” Chloe gushed and leaned over Stacie’s legs to kiss Beca. 

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll quit avoiding her, and actually tell her how I feel. Just go do that elsewhere,” Stacie fake gagged and threw a pillow at the couple. 

* * *

It had been a few days since her almost speeding ticket, and Aubrey hadn’t seen Stacie since that next morning. She knew they had both been busy, but even texts seemed short and clipped. Aubrey couldn’t help but feel like something is wrong. But she didn’t need to focus on her personal life. She was in a van marked to look like a local cable company, with a tech person, another detective, and Vee. They spent the morning prepping Vee to go in to talk with Merritt.

“So, I ain’t gotta wear anything?” Vee was nervously shuffling his feet as the technician fitted a cover over his button and threaded a short wire inside his lapel.

“Nope,” the tech responded. “This here button does it all. It serves as a camera and microphone. The transmission will even be stored in the button if you should get someplace where we can’t get reception. Ideally, we can see and hear real-time, but there’s a backup if that isn’t possible.”

“Sure you are up to this?” Aubrey asked.

“Long as you promise to keep me and my family safe.”

Aubrey had finished all the paperwork for Vee to talk to Mr. Merritt while he was wearing a wire. A confession was the coffin nail she needed to close the case. Luckily there didn’t seem to be much action around his wife or the daughter, so the protection detail was down to one person each. “Okay, so you’re clear on what you need to do?”

“Yeah, yeah, yous have only told me a thousand times. You need Merrit to confess to threatening Stacie and the break-in.”

“And Ms. Peterson’s attack,”

Vee cleared his throat, “and the attack, but I don’t know if I can get him to talk about it. I already told yous guys that I don’t even know who did that. That key card was waiting for me in an unmarked envelope in my car.”

Aubrey set a steel gaze on him, “Vee, we talked about this,”

He huffed and avoided her gaze, “I’ll get what I can.”

“Okay, we are all set up,” the tech said. “He is ready.” 

* * *

Aubrey dragged herself home around midnight, still reeling from the shit show of interviewing Merritt after the sting with Vee. No one could get him to admit to the attack on Ms. Pearson. Just that he hired Mabrey to scare Stacie and Vee to break into the labs. The sad part was that Mabrey would see more jail time with his deal than Merritt would. His well-paid attorney would have all charges lowered to a simple slap on the wrist for someone who has the amount of money that Merritt has, but officially the case was closed. 

Aubrey avoided sending notice to Stacie because to her, it wasn’t the greatest news.  _ Hey, we arrested the person who has been fucking with you, but he is uber-rich and his attorney will get him off with a fine that won’t even put a dent in his pocket. Sorry, babe.  _ Besides that, Aubrey had the sinking suspicion that Stacie was definitely avoiding her. She wanted to go home, sleep, and enjoy her day off tomorrow. 

Aubrey’s eyes blurred and muscles burned with exhaustion as she pulled into her neighborhood. A shot of adrenaline sparked through her body as she spotted the black bike parked in her driveway.  _ She actually used the key.  _ All signs of her exhaustion lifted from her body at the sight. She quickly parked her car and entered the house. 

“Stace?” She called as walked in.

“In the bedroom,” Stacie yelled. 

Aubrey tossed her keys on the bureau by her door and loosened her tie. She was excited to see the brunette but not about the news she had to relay. 

She made her way to her bedroom and stopped at the threshold. “Hello,  _ detective,”  _ Stacie purred in a sultry voice. 

Aubrey’s breath and words stuck in her throat at the sight she was greeted with. Stacie was laid in the middle of her bed in Aubrey’s forest green dress shirt—and it appeared not much else. It’s buttoned right below her perky breasts, which are still  _ barely covered  _ by the fabric. Her smooth, bare legs are crossed at the ankles. Stacie smirks at the blonde’s reaction. 

“Like what you see?” Stacie asked, smirking. 

All Aubrey could manage was to nod dumbly and walk slowly to her nightstand where she sat her weapon and badge. Stacie looked at her hungrily. Aubrey gulped and loosened her tie completely. Stacie got on her knees and faced her. She grabbed the loose ends of her tie, pulling Aubrey down for a kiss. It’s heated and sloppy, and it made Aubrey feel a pulsing in her crotch immediately. Aubrey struggled with what Stacie was making her feel and knowing they needed to talk. Eventually, her brain won and she groaned before pulling back as much as Stacie would allow. Stacie looked up, her eyes dark. 

“Come back,” she purred, tugging on the tie.

Aubrey grabbed Stacie’s wrists and spoke with a gravelly voice. “As much as I want to throw you down and ravish you immediately, we need to talk about what happened at work today, first.”

Stacie let go of the tie, a curious look taking over her face. “Oo-Kay.” She sat back on her haunches. 

Aubrey paused, before reaching down to button a few more buttons on the shirt Stacie wore. “Damn, baby you look good in my shirt, but I need more of you covered to concentrate.”

Stacie chuckled. “Glad to see I have that effect. It’s what I was going for.” Aubrey smiled, and Stacie asked seriously, “What happened at work Aubrey?”

Aubrey sighed and sat beside the woman on the bed. “So, we got Merritt to admit to hiring Mabrey to scare you and Vee to break into the lab and to throw the brick as a warning, couldn’t get anyone to admit to the attack on Pearson. Both Merrit and Vee have solid alibis for the times it happened. But even though Merrit got caught on the wire, I’m just afraid that with the lawyer and money Merritt has, he is going to get a slap on the wrist. I’m sorry.”

Stacie is quiet while she soaked up the information. “Do you think all the crazy will stop?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Then don’t be sorry. You did your job.”

“I just can’t help but feel like I’m missing something. But the case is considered closed now.”

Stacie shifted behind the blonde and started rubbing her shoulders, “You worked really hard on this—for your job—and for me. You did your part. Now it’s the lawyers’ job. You have to let it go.”

Aubrey moaned when Stacie rubbed a particularly tense spot. “But why are you so calm about this?”

“Because it’s over, Bree.”

A natural silence falls between them. Stacie pulled at Aubrey's shirt and the woman unbuttoned it so Stacie could pull it off her, leaving her in just her bra. Stacie continued to rub her shoulders and Aubrey hung her head in relaxation. 

Aubrey finally broke the silence, “Have you been avoiding me?”

Stacie’s hands stilled. 

Aubrey stood from the bed and turned around to face Stacie. “Wanna tell me why?” She asked softly. 

Stacie avoided eye contact. “I’m sorry I avoided you. I just needed to think about things.”

“Oh,” Aubrey frowned. “Like what?” Aubrey crossed her arms in front of her stomach.

“The key kind of freaked me out,” Stacie admitted. 

“Oh,” Aubrey said again. “I—I just wanted you to feel welcome here.”

“And I do,” Stacie reassured. “It’s just...fast for me. I haven’t seriously dated anyone for a long time.”

“I haven’t either. I’ve never dated anyone I wanted to have a key before you, but you are right. It was fast. I’m sorry. You can give it back, and we can act like I didn’t do that.”

“No!” Stacie exclaimed, reaching to touch Aubrey. ”I don’t want to give it back. I’ve thought about it and my friends made me forcibly talk about it and it led me to the same conclusion. I want this. I want you.”

Aubrey looked down at her, locking eyes. “But I can slow down. I can go at your pace.”

“I thought I wanted to slow down, but I really don’t. I’ve never felt the way I do about you with anyone else. I’m scared as hell. I can’t lie about that. But all it takes is your smile or laugh, and it reminds me it’s not as scary as I thought.” 

“Are you sure?” Aubrey whispered, uncrossing her arms.

“Yes, Bree. I’m sure.” Stacie answered while she laced their hands together. 

“Ya, know, I’m scared too. Every time you look at me, I get butterflies.”

“Well, we can be scared together. Can I kiss you now?”

Aubrey nodded, and Stacie tried to tug her down, but Aubrey resisted, freeing her hands. “First this,” nimble hands unbuttoned the shirt on Stacie. “You really do look sexy in my clothes,” Aubrey praised before pressing their lips together passionately. 

* * *

The pair woke up curled together, a loud banging disrupting their sleep. Aubrey sprung into action quickly, haphazardly slapped on clothes, and grabbed her gun. 

“Stay here!” She whispered. 

Aubrey peeked out the front window and saw her trash can upended on her lawn. That must have been the clatter which had woke them up from their slumber. The motion-detecting security light blinked off letting the detective know the perpetrator had just been out in front of the house.

Careful to not expose herself to danger, Aubrey creaked open her front door and ventured outside. Nothing seemed amiss until she walked down the driveway a bit. Stacie’s motorcycle - her love, her baby – had orange paint sprayed on the tank, across the seat, and down the muffler. No words, no drawings, just paint marring the perfect black surface of Stacie’s beautiful bike. Other than the trash can and the vandalized motorcycle, nothing seemed out of place.

Aubrey checked either side of her house and even stuck her head in the backyard. Seeing nothing else and no one in the vicinity, she returned to the house. Stacie was dressed and waiting in the living room. “Well?”

Taking a deep sigh, Aubrey looked at Stacie sadly. “I’m sorry babe. I have to call this in. Give me just a minute then we’ll go out together.” Aubrey quickly called dispatch and requested a CSI team and a supervisor. Having gone out barefooted before, she pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and walked to Stacie, placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “I thought this mess was over, but I was wrong. Come on, let’s go outside. But I warn you; it’s not pretty.” 

The moment Stacie stepped outside and her eyes landed on her precious motorcycle, her face went ashen. She covered her mouth, holding in a silent gasp as she walked around, dragging a finger through the still wet paint on her gas tank. “They… they ruined her. Absolutely obliterated her beautiful skin. “ Aubrey could tell that her girlfriend was devastated as she looked at her defaced bike. Fighting back tears, Stacie looked at Aubrey. “I’m going to kill him.”

“I don’t think this was Vee, Stace. He seemed to truly want to do right by you by going after Merritt. And it sure as hell wasn’t Merritt. He is just a stiff, stuffed shirt who doesn’t like getting his hands dirty.”

“So who was it? And why? What’s the purpose of defacing a perfectly beautiful machine?”

“I don’t know babe. We’ll find out though,” Aubrey said, rubbing Stacie’s lower back. Blue lights engulfed the pair as the patrol car pulled into the driveway.


	9. It All Comes to a Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey finally pieces the case together.

Stacie was still despondent about her beloved motorcycle when she got to work. The CSI team had found a partially used can of spray paint in the dumped-over garbage, which they would process for fingerprints. Otherwise, the bike was clean of evidence. The crew also took Aubrey’s surveillance video in hopes of finding some usable images of the perpetrator. Aubrey helped her drop off her favorite toy at home so she could pick up a car.

“Hey, boss,” Beca cheerfully said as she poked her head in the door. “Wow, who pissed in your Post Toasties.” She tossed down a package, plopped down in the chair across from Stacie’s desk, and listened as Stacie told about what had happened last night. “Damn, Stace. Someone’s going to be in a world of hurt when you find them. I’m sorry to hear about that. Is she fixable?”

“She has to be. I mean, it’s just cosmetic - ugly as hell cosmetic, but with a new paint job and some parts replacement, she should be good as new. It’s just painful to think about. How’s Chloe?”

“She’s great. Wants to meet your main squeeze. Said we need to do dinner or something soon. I think she wants an introduction to the woman that has your heart all in a tizzy. Oh,” Beca slid the package across the desk. “This was couriered in for you this morning. The guy insisted on bringing it directly to you. Still, I insisted that’s not how we do things at Astro Pharmaceuticals. I had it scanned. Looks to be just papers. But I didn’t open it.”

“Thanks, Beca. And let’s do dinner Friday. I know how pushy your wife can be. You have her spoiled by giving her everything she wants.”

“You know the saying - happy wife, happy life!” Beca grinned at her boss before getting up. 

“Oh, I didn’t tell you. The sting went down on Merritt yesterday. Aubrey said he admitted to about everything they needed to get a conviction. But she is under the impression he’ll probably skate on the charges because of who he is. Sucks, but at least we have some more answers.”

“Yeah, now you just have to find out who damaged your baby. Put all this nonsense to rest. Good luck, boss.” With that, Beca headed back to her office.

Stacie sighed as she pulled the envelope towards her. There was no return address, only the sticker from the courier’s office, which was computer-generated. “Hmmm.” She usually didn’t receive much in the lines of paperwork. All lab results were digitally processed and transferred via email. She slid her finger along the seal of the large envelope and slid the stack of paperwork. The company, Labs International, printed on the cover page wasn’t one Stacie was familiar with. 

A loose business card fell out.  _ Labs International _ ?  _ No CODIS Information? We have genealogy databases.  _ Stacie knew CODIS was the acronym for the Combined DNA Index System and was the generic term used to describe the FBI’s program of support for criminal justice DNA databases. But she had no recollection of ordering any type of DNA information on her current projects.

Stacie scanned the first few pages talking about samples provided, etc. When she came to a form that said PATERNITY TEST CERTIFICATE, she froze. Her hands shaking, she examined this document closely.  _ Subject A _ vs. Charles V. Conrad [name redacted by request of orderer]. The form listed the date of birth for  _ Subject A,  _ which put the person a few years older than Stacie. She scanned over the technical information - methodology, results, to the conclusion.  **_Based on our analysis, it is practically proven that Charles V. Conrad is the biological father of Subject A._ ** A sticky note was affixed to the bottom -  _ And you thought you were the only one who could research, sis. _

Stacie paled and dropped the pile of papers. She picked up the certificate paper again and reread it. Her hands were quivering so hard, she could barely see the writing. She picked up the phone and called Aubrey. “I need you,” was all she could squeak out before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Out of respect, Aubrey stopped at Pamela’s desk. “Is he in?” The power and anger excluding from the detective startled the secretary, who furiously nodded. 

“One moment, I’ll see if he can see you.”

“I believe I know how a doorknob works, thank you.” Without waiting for permission, Aubrey pushed past the secretary and flung open the broad office door. As she stepped through, she shut the door a little more forcibly than necessary. Aubrey took long, purposeful strides across the vast expanse to Charles’ desk. 

She tossed the copies of the DNA paperwork on his desk with the Paternity Test Certificate on top. “Spill,” she grumbled. “And I’ll give you a hint;  _ Subject A  _ is not Stacie.”

Charles’ eyes flitted down the page. When he got to the conclusion, his eyes stilled, and his body deflated. He reread the paper before flipping through the other pages in the packet, seemingly buying himself time before he spoke. Charles turned his chair around, stood, and pulled back a false front of the credenza behind him to reveal a safe. Once he spun the appropriate numbers on the dial and opened the metal box, he fumbled around until he found a folder, which he pulled out and tossed on his desk.

“I don’t know what you are thinking about me right now, but this was a long time ago.”

“About thirty-five years ago, I would imagine. What’s going on, Charles?” At this point, Aubrey’s adrenaline was waning, and she had better control over her anger. Seeing that Stacie’s father seemed to know what was going on gave her a bit of relief. Perhaps they were about to get some answers. 

“Sandra Wallace was a friend of the family. While I obviously don’t want to get into details, we had a brief affair that resulted in her pregnancy. I was young and obviously dumb, but I did things right. I paid her a lump sum for her silence then provided a monthly stipend until the child was 18. Sandra harbored no ill will towards me, and we weren’t in love. Things just happened. Honestly, I haven’t thought of her in years.” He picked up the papers again. “I’m sure Stacie is livid with me. These were delivered to her?”

“Disappointed is more like it. Confused. You are Stacie’s father, and she loves you deeply. I convinced her to let me talk to you first in an official capacity, because I think this may possibly lead into our case.” Aubrey explained about the sting with Merritt and then the vandalism done to Stacie’s bike. “It all has to be connected in some fashion. There’s no way these are all isolated incidents.”

The father and girlfriend spoke a bit longer. Charles showed Aubrey his file that consisted of a single baby picture, a tattered copy of a cancelled check, and a leger showing the regular payments made to Sandra Wallace for the eighteen some odd years after their indiscretion. “I don’t have any more information. I haven’t even heard from Sandra in twenty years or so. The last information I have is that she and the child moved from Los Angeles to San Francisco. But like I said, that information is twenty years old.”

“Well, I suggest you think about how you are going to talk to Stacie about this. She’s pretty confused and hurting right now. No matter what she says, she needs her daddy. I have the original documents at the lab in my office. We have some evidence from last night we are processing, so hopefully, we can find some answers. I’m sure your daughter would love a surprise lunch visit. She’d appreciate seeing you. Don’t make her come to you.”

“I won’t. And thanks, Aubrey.”

Aubrey apologized for barging in and excused herself from the office. As she walked towards the elevator, the doors opened, and a tall, lithe man stepped onto the floor. Aubrey looked at him and tilted her head sideways in curiosity.  _ Where do I know him from? _ Shaking off the thought, Aubrey got into the elevator and headed back to the office.

“Ahhhh, Miller. I was just about to have Pamela call you. Could you have the car ready by 11? I haven’t seen my daughter this week, and I believe I would like to take her to lunch.”

* * *

The lunch date had been a good idea. Stacie was surprised and pleased her father would take time out of his busy schedule to come to see her. She usually showed up at his office or was summoned by Pamela. This was a pleasant change of events. They dined in the employee restaurant of Stacie’s building to take advantage of the VIP room's privacy where Stacie had taken Aubrey.

In full disclosure, Charles told his daughter everything just as he had told Aubrey. He even brought the file with the lone baby picture and ledgers. “Once you were born, I guess I never thought twice about your brother. I never told your mother of my indiscretion. I truly love her and knew she would leave me. I suppose I could chalk it up to being young and dumb. But I’m sorry. Once you were grown, the idea never crossed my mind to tell you that you have a brother. In hindsight, I suppose this was a mistake.

“Daddy, I know baby pictures can be generic looking, but this could just as easily be one of my baby pictures. He looks just like I did at that age.” Stacie was quick to forgive her father. He never did wrong in her eyes, and this was another one of those  _ father knows best  _ situations.

The boy’s mother had agreed to not come forward. As well, they had decided that her son’s father would remain a secret. For all practical purposes, as long as Charles kept current with the support payments, there was no reason for the boy to know who his father was. That much was spelled out in the contract between the two former lovers.

“I suppose I was wrong to deny a boy his father, but I couldn’t risk losing my wife. A few years later, there was you to be concerned with as well. Now that your mother is gone God rest her soul; maybe this is a good thing. He deserves to know his father - and his sister.”

“You weren’t wrong, Daddy. You did what you felt best at the time to put your mind at ease. But why is this happening now, I wonder? What if he is the reason behind all the things happening to my company and me? Not to mention my poor motorcycle.” The pair talked for quite some time. Charles wanted to put his investigative team on the case, but Stacie reassured him that Aubrey would get to the bottom of things. “She always does.”

* * *

Back at the office, Aubrey was putting a rush on the forensics from the spray paint can found crime scene as well as the DNA test results packet sent to Stacie’s office. A cursory check with the courier company had provided no information. The delivery had been paid for with cash, so there were no records to go along with it. However, they had found two full fingerprints on the spray paint can, and those prints needed to be processed through all the databases Atlanta PD had access to.

Aubrey shot off a quick text to Beca to check in on Stacie. She found that Stacie had told Beca about the DNA results. While she was upset, she was processing and open to wait on her father’s explanation before passing judgment. Beca also let Aubrey know that Charles had shown up unexpectedly and taken his daughter to lunch. So, Aubrey relaxed some, knowing Charles wasn’t shirking his responsibilities now that all of this was out in the open.

The results on the prints came back rather quickly. Miller Smith. Apparently, seven years ago, Mr. Smith had applied for a private investigator license which included a full set of fingerprints and background information. His birth name was Tommy Wallace, daughter to Sandra Wallace. He was adopted at age six by his then stepfather Paul Smith, and his parents let him pick a new first name to go along with his new last name. Miller seemed so much more sophisticated than Tommy. 

Miller graduated from San Francisco State College with a bachelor's in business administration and held various jobs around California before moving to Atlanta and applying to be a private investigator. 

Aubrey pulled a current driver’s license photo and snapped her fingers. “This is the man I saw at Charles Conrad’s office.” She studied the picture again. “I knew he looked familiar; it’s his eyes. They are Stacie’s eyes.” She snapped a photo and texted it to Stacie to figure out who the mystery man was.

The response was immediate. 

[To Aubrey: That’s Miller - my father’s driver for the last two years. He’s kind of a tool. Do you think that’s my brother?]

[To Stacie: Look closely at the picture; think.]

Stacie studied the picture then the realization hit her. She was looking into her own eyes, her features.  _ Why hadn’t I seen this before? Miller is my brother. _

[To Aubrey: Oh my goodness. I’m an idiot. Why did I not see this? Why didn’t my father see this?]

[To Stacie: You weren’t expecting it, Stace. Plus, most drivers I know wear sunglasses most of the time.]

[To Stacie: Bree, Miller just dropped me off about 15 minutes ago. He is probably still with my dad. What do I do?]

[To Stacie: Don’t panic and don’t alert Charles. The moment the arrest warrant clears, I am going to snag him myself.]

* * *

With the confirmation of who the man was, Aubrey applied for an arrest warrant and search warrants for his office and home. The moment the warrants were ready, Aubrey headed back to Charles Conrad’s office building. Rather than going to his floor, Aubrey flashed her badge and asked for Conrad’s driver by name. 

“He went up with Mr. Conrad about an hour ago, but hasn’t come back down,” the security guard replied, staring at surveillance footage. 

“Is his assistant still in?” She asked hurriedly. 

“No, she went to lunch about uhhhh” he paused to look over a clip board. “30 minutes ago.” 

Warning bells went off in her head. “Lock this building down. No one in or out,” she ordered, while dashing towards the elevators. She took out her cellphone to order patrol cars in the area to the office building.

Aubrey’s heart was thundering in her chest as the doors slid open. It’s eerily quiet as she stepped out to Pamela’s empty desk. She walked softly, ears straining to hear anything from Charles’ office. 

“Son!? Son!?” A voice boomed out suddenly. “You’ve chosen to ignore my existence for 35 years, and you have the nerve to call me Son!?”

Aubrey’s hand immediately went to her weapon as she snuck closer to the barely cracked door. 

She saw Charles standing in front of his desk. His hands were raised in surrender. The man had a cut on his forehead that was trickling blood, and his right eye was starting to swell. Miller was pacing frantically around the office. He was waving a gun around in his hand. 

“Ya know, I’ve had to live my entire knowing that my father didn’t want me to the point that you paid money to not even know my name, or for me to know yours. While in the past two years, I had to watch the way you are with Stacie. A sibling who is the sole heir to the Conrad fortune, even though it should be shared with me!”

“I’m sorry—” 

“NO! You don’t get to apologize now. We are way past that point. You’re going to shut up and listen!” Miller yelled again in an emotionless voice. “I’ve worked with you for two years, and you didn’t even realize it was me! What kind of parent doesn’t know their own child, Charles?” 

Charles went to answer but Miller stopped right in front of him. He cocked the gun in his hand and pointed it at the man, “I told you to SHUT UP!” 

Charles raised his hand in the air in surrender. Miller’s back was turned to the door. Aubrey aimed her gun at Miller’s back. 

“Drop it!” Aubrey commanded.

“Ah, Detective Posen,” Miller said, without turning around or dropping the weapon. “How kind of you to join us. Is my baby sister with you?”

“Drop it, Miller! I mean it.”

He chuckled, “Do you really think you can stop me before I kill him?”

“Not necessarily, but I know you don’t want to die here today with him, and if you pull that trigger, that’s what will happen,” Aubrey responded a lot more calmly than she actually felt. 

“What makes you say that, Detective?”

“Because you want the world to know your story, Miller. How America’s richest man had a child he just abandoned. How you outsmarted him. How you outsmarted us. You pull that trigger, the only thing getting out to the press is a disgruntled employee story. Charles’ indiscretion will never make it out of this room,” Aubrey explained. Trying to buy time. 

Miller cocked his head as if weighing out his options, before swooping around aiming his weapon on Aubrey. 

“You need to leave, Detective,” he said coolly. 

“You don’t want to do this,” She replied. Aubrey can feel her pulse in her eyes as she stared at the gun. 

At that point, Charles took an opportunity to strong arm the other man. He knocked the weapon from Miller’s grasp and kicked it. The metal skidded across the floor almost at Aubrey's feet. Charles and Miller scuffled while Aubrey secured the gun. The two men fought, until finally Charles secured the other man in a hold he couldn’t get out of, not that that stopped Miller from trying by thrashing his lower body about. 

“Calm down,” Charles said in an authoritative voice. It made Miller fight harder, but Aubrey was eventually able to get cuffs on him about the time police officers flooded in through the elevator. Aubrey escorted him out, while the officers questioned Charles. 

“Miller Smith, you are under arrest for extortion, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” Aubrey prattled on as the elevator door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took us a while to write, but we are super happy with the way it’s all unfurled. We hope you enjoy as well. Only one more chapter to go in this story.


	10. Speeding Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally all wrapped up.

“So this guy - Miller Smith or whatever his name is - is your brother?” Chloe asked. Stacie nodded her head. “And he’s the mastermind behind all that’s been going on the past few weeks?”

Aubrey nodded her head. “Yep. I think he was looking for some type of connection with his father and just got in over his head with his involvement with Merritt. He lashed out in the only way he knew how - by hurting the one that his birth father loved most - Stacie.”

Stacie proudly patted her girlfriend’s hand. “And this one figured it all out in spades. Isn’t she the best?”

“Fascinating. Tell us more. This is like a mystery unfolding right in front of us.” Chloe excitedly leaned forward in anticipation.

Aubrey looked at Stacie for confirmation before she launched into the story. Stacie had yet to hear the details, and she wanted to make sure it was okay with her girlfriend. “The interview with Miller was very straightforward. He was adopted when he was six by his step-father, so he grew up with a solid father figure. But his mother had always been honest with him about his birth father - his monetary support while Miller was growing up, etc.”

Aubrey went on to explain how about seven years ago, Miller lost his mother in a tragic accident. He decided to look for his birth father, something he could never do while his mother was alive. All he knew was his bio-dad was that he lived in Georgia, was wealthy, and for all practical purposes, paid his mother to keep him out of his life.

“Miller moved to Atlanta, and despite his background in business, he applied for his private investigator license. He did that type of work while he searched for Charles. Once he was fairly certain who his father was, Miller applied to be Charles’ driver. At first, I think he just wanted to get to know his dad but wasn’t sure how to do so. As time passed, he saw how Charles doted on Stacie and jealousy kicked in.”

“It was easy to get basic information about Stacie’s research as Charles was always so proud of his daughter’s achievements. Miller found a competitor who was chomping at the bit for inside information. Vee being Charles’ former driver was a bonus. Everything just snowballed from there. Everything that happened to Stacie and her business, Miller had a hand in. When both Vee and Merritt were arrested, I guess Miller decided to make things more personal and take out his frustrations on Stacie’s pride and joy - her motorcycle.”

“That’s crazy,” Beca was in awe of the extent of Miller’s actions. “But I guess he got bio-dad’s attention. I know he sure got mine. We’ve tightened up security all around the building and our other protocols.” 

“I just think it’s amazing how you figured it all out, Aubrey. You definitely pass the best friends’ test,” Chloe chirped. “In addition to all this, you sure do make this one happy,” she nudged Stacie with her elbow, “and we haven’t seen that in a long time. I’m so glad I finally got to meet you. I see why Stacie is so enamored with you. You really are the whole package - beauty and brains. And I know how much you care for this one.”

Aubrey and Stacie both blushed over Chloe’s words and studying gaze. Stacie cleared her throat and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a rectangular jewelry box. “Speaking of being enamored. I got you a little something, Aubrey. It’s just a thank you, for everything.”

Aubrey opened it slowly revealing a key, a note with codes on it, and a business card.

“First the key - I want to assure you that I’m in this for the long-haul. I may have been skittish at first, but I’m committed to making this work. Secondly - that card has an appointment with the most sought-after tailor in Atlanta. Any suit you want, custom-tailored by the best. If my father thinks you are a kept woman, then you’ll be a kept woman.” For this, Stacie received a thump on the arm. “Ow! I guess I deserved that. But seriously. I know you buy only the best, but this tailor, he’ll take your wardrobe to new heights.”

“Wow, thank you—-I-“ Aubrey started to say, but their moment was interrupted by Beca.

“Oh, my god! You both have exchanged keys after only a month of dating,” Beca commented. “Way to support lesbian stereotypes—ow, damn Chloe that one hurt!” She said while rubbing her arm. 

“Sometimes when you know, you just know, Munchkin. It’s not our fault you and Chloe took all of college to stop being useless gays and finally admit your feelings,” Stacie replies, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. 

The table all laughed. “Sorry about my wife, continue, please, Aubrey,” Chloe said while her eyes cut a glare at Beca. 

“Thank you, Stacie. This is just—wow, thanks.” Aubrey felt around inside of her gray and black pinstriped suit jacket and pulled out a slender envelope. “I actually got you something, too.”

A bigger smile overtook Stacie’s features as she slid her finger through the flap. She pulled out a gift certificate to a motorcycle shop.

“It’s the highest recommended bike fabricator in the area. That will cover a new paint job, any part replacements, and any upgrades you might want to do to her while she is getting worked over—-“ Aubrey is interrupted by Stacie’s lips passionately kissing her. 

“See! A total keeper!” Chloe beamed.

“Come on, guys, get a room—ow! Chlo, damn quit pinching me!” Beca exclaimed. 

* * *

_ 1 month later—Miller’s Sentencing  _

“All rise. The Court of the Second Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division is now in session, the Honorable Judge Samson presiding.” 

Judge Samson announced, “You may be seated. Mr. Greene, what is today’s case?”

“Your Honor, today’s case is The State of Georgia vs. Miller Smith. I believe we have a satisfactory plea bargain in place.”

“Would the defendant please rise?”

The judge went through her spiel, ensuring that Miller knew he was pleading guilty to aggravated assault in lieu of dropping the other charges. “I’m not sure who you know, Mr. Smith, but you’ve been offered quite the deal from the state. I hereby sentence you to 30 months in state prison. With credit for time served. You’ll be eligible for early release after six months. Don’t squander the gift you’ve been given, Mr. Smith. I don’t want to see you in my court again.” She banged the gavel down and the bailiff took Miller into custody.

Eight months later, Miller was released on good behavior, spending the rest of his sentence on felony probation.

* * *

“Are you sure, Aubrey?” Charles was still wary about the situation.

“Daddy, you went to bat for Miller and got him a plea deal and refused to press charges on anything other than the assault on Ms. Pearson. Which at first, I was not thrilled with, but I came around. I thought all that might mean you wanted to forge some type of relationship with Miller.”

“I do, but inviting him to your house? After all that he did? Why can’t we just go to a nice restaurant?”

“I’m sure Miller would be more comfortable in a less obtrusive environment. It’ll just be you, Aubrey, myself, and Miller. I’ll grill steaks – your favorite. And Aubrey will make those scalloped potatoes you’ve become so fond of. Look, Aubrey is wary too, but he has served his time and deserves a second chance, especially since you never gave him a first one. I want to do this, Daddy. For both of you. It’s been thirty-five years in the making.”

“I guess you’re right, Ana.”

“Plus, he is family. And like Mom always said, you don’t give up on family.”

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. Most of the time was spent with Miller talking about his mother, adoptive father, and growing up. Stacie shared some tidbits of her father’s antics when she was in grade school which made everyone laugh.

“So, son, what are you going to do now that you are out of prison?”

Miller straightened up in his chair and replied, “Well, I still have almost two years of parole left. My parole officer said that as a felon, jobs will be hard to come by. But I’m a hard worker and I’ll do my best to find gainful employment. I lost my P.I. license, but I still have my business administration degree to fall back on. I’m hoping to find some sort of office job. But I’ll paint houses for all that matters. I just want a job.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ve talked things over with your sister and her head of security. What would you think about working for Astro Pharmaceuticals? It wouldn’t be much to begin with – mostly errand boy and various odd jobs. But it’s legal employment and you could work your way up. Maybe find you a place in our business office once you’ve proven yourself. What do you think?”

“I’d be honored, sir.” Miller turned to Stacie. “If that’s okay with you, Aubrey. I know the lab is your baby.”

“I’d be delighted to give it a try, Miller.”

* * *

_ Five months later _

It was a nice spring day. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze scattered the faint smell of wildflowers in the air. Stacie tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she thumped up Aubrey’s porch steps, very indicative of her first trip here. She was in the leather outfit that she was wearing the first time Aubrey pulled her over. She fingered the item in her leather jacket before entering the home. Aubrey was slipping on black leather boots in the entryway. 

“I’m almost ready,” Aubrey struggled while pulling her other boot on. She was dressed simply in black skinny jeans and a black knitted long sleeve shirt. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you in jeans, babe,” Stacie joked, while appreciatively looking at Aubrey’s ass in the tight denim. 

“Well, you don’t exactly look cool in a suit on a bike unless it’s like yours, and can I say, damn baby, you look good in leather,” Aubrey replied, pulling at the lapels of Stacie’s jacket to pull her in for a searing kiss. 

Stacie finally pulled away, “Come on, babe. The road is calling. Here, take my jacket, the breeze is a little chilly,” she instructed, holding her jacket open for the blonde. 

Stacie’s nerves reappeared as they got settled on the bike. Both girls secured their helmets and she was off. Stacie’s palms would keep getting sweaty, making gripping the handlebars difficult. She was consciously aware of every inch of Aubrey wrapped around her. Stacie finally pulled on highway 280, and it felt like an entire band was marching in her chest. She smiled when she saw O’Brien’s patrol car and she reved the engine and sped up. She had set this up with him months ago. 

Aubrey's grip tightened as she accelerated. Sirens and blue lights whirled around them as Stacie pulled over the bike. 

“Damn it! Stacie! How fast were you going?” Aubrey chided, taking off her helmet. 

“The speed limit, Bree,” Stacie replied while removing her own.

“Don’t lie to me, Conrad.”

“Bree, hand me my license and registration out of my breast pocket.”

“Always a speed-demon, and what’s taking the cop so long? Bad form, ” Aubrey complained. “Oh, my god, Stacie. Have you gotten a ticket and not told me!?”

“Open it up, Bree.”

Aubrey huffed but it’s covered by a gasp as she unfolded the paper. It was the ticket Bree wrote her over a year ago and rolled up with it, a thin platinum band encrusted with diamonds. A perfect mix of feminine and masculine. Stacie got off the bike and shifted to one knee. “This exact spot over a year ago is where you first pulled me over. The first time I saw you, it almost knocked me off my bike. This time with you has been the best time of my life. Aubrey Isabelle Posen, will you marry me?”

Aubrey was in awe and sprung off the bike as she yelled, “Yes!” She pulled Stacie up and into a heated kiss. 

The police sirens went off in short bursts; as it drove off, O’Brien used the intercom, “Congrats, Ladies!” He hit the siren one more time before turning them off completely and drove away. 

_ Sometimes things in life are worth speeding into.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have throughly enjoyed this writing experience with 22_Ti. It’s been a blast building this little world and mystery. Hope you all enjoy! ~Nik


End file.
